Digimon: Digidefenders
by Phantom 1
Summary: A work over almost a year in the making. Children from around the world are recruited to defend their world from wild Digimon.
1. Disclaimer

Digimon: Digidefenders  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Okay, to get the technical stuff out of the way first, Digimon Tamers and all related people/  
places/events are copyrighted Saban, Toei, and Fox Kids (ABC Family sort of since they're  
currently airing reruns of seasons 1 and 2).  
  
All right, now onto the important part. This series was started way back during the premier of  
the Deva story arc of Digimon season 3. That's why some of the ideas might not correspond to  
what was revealed in the later episodes. This series takes place in the Tamers' timeline and  
will often feature characters from it.  
  
All the ideas that I put into this series are MY OWN IDEAS. I thought up everything here off the  
top of my head. There has been no help in this (well, except in spelling and grammar) so all you  
flamers who want to e-mail me because I stole your idea, don't, because I had no clue you thought  
of it.  
  
The thoughts and ideas expressed by the characters do not necessarily represent those of the  
author.  
  
The profiles from the Digimon Database I got off from the following web sites:  
http://www.megchan.com/digimon (now closed)  
http://www.pojo.com/digiom/index.shtml  
  
To be truthful to you all, yes, I did change some of the attacks and digivolutions and no, it's  
not a mistake. I meant to write everything here.  
  
Again, everything here not thought of by Saban & Friends was thought of by me and I have read no  
stories with similar ideas. If there are, it is purely coincidental.  
  
Thank you, and now on with the show. 


	2. The Gathering: Begin, Betamon

Digimon: Digidefenders  
  
There was no natural source of light. Other sources of light came from control panels that  
displayed various readouts. A woman in a military uniform, known only as "The Commander" sat  
at her command station. Control panels were around her and operators sat at those panels.  
  
"Commander," a voice called out. "Anomaly detected."  
  
"Where?" She asked with a voice that held no emotion.  
  
"Shinjuku, Japan."  
  
"On screen." The people in the control room turned to face the main view screen positioned  
right in front of the Commander's control station. It showed a blue shaft of light rising into  
the sky.  
  
"So he's finally done it. And so it begins."  
  
"Crossover detected," a technician announced. "Ontario, Canada. Coming on screen." The  
screen split. On the left was the anomaly in Japan. On the right, flashes of numbers   
appeared. They were mostly 0s and 1s. Suddenly the numbers became a form. It looked like a   
large white polar bear.  
  
The Commander gripped something around her neck. "So, they have started."  
  
"Yes, Commander, GPS is tracking it. It's heading South-East... towards New York City."  
  
"Commander," one of the younger operators spoke up. "Are you going to handle it."  
  
The Commander gripped the object around her neck even harder. Some of the other operators  
scowled at him for making such a rude question.  
  
"No," she replied. "I think it's time we initiate the DD project."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," the control room echoed. They began reprogramming their terminals just like  
they did during practice drills.  
  
"Prepare the digiports. Target them towards different sections of the globe. I want the  
retrievals datalinked here as soon as they receive them."  
  
"Ma'am, what about cards?" A technician asked.  
  
"That," the Commander replied. "Will be up to them."  
  
"Datastream established," one officer called out.  
  
"Read out exit points," the Commander instructed.  
  
"Yes, ma'am. New York, Brazil, Paris, Moscow, Ethiopia, China, Japan, and Australia."  
  
"Eight," the Commander murmured almost to herself. "Okay, begin datalink."  
  
"Datalink started."  
  
The Commander sighed. "Let's hope this works. They could be our one chance for victory."  
  
  
  
"Victory! Veedramon digivolves to Aero Veedramon and using his V-Wing Blade, blows Unimon   
away!"  
  
Albert cursed. "Why didn't I see that coming? I should've digivolved when I had the chance."  
  
"I guess you're not as good a player as you boasted," Stephen smirked.  
  
"Oh yeah, we'll just see about that. I want a rematch."  
  
"Another one? Al, that's the third rematch you've asked for in a row. Just admit defeat so we  
can all move on."  
  
"No, I know I can win this time. All I needed was a chip card and..."  
  
"Give it a rest, Al. It's not the cards, it's the player." Stephen and Albert turned to see  
the boy lying against an air duct, eyes closed.  
  
"But Rick, I was just ready to DNA-digivolve."  
  
"You're just a sore loser," Stephen argued.  
  
"Hey, why don't you and Rick play. Rick's an excellent Digimon player."  
  
Rick scowled and got up. "I didn't bring my deck."  
  
"You can use my deck," Albert argued.  
  
"You mean the loser deck," Stephen joked.  
  
Rick just got up and left the rooftop where he and his friends usually played Digimon after  
school. He didn't want to tell the others, but he wasn't as confident about playing the game  
as they might've thought. He didn't have the instinct that most Digimon players had. He reached  
into his pocket and took out a card, his best card. A Betamon card.  
  
Rick walked down eighth avenue passing an electronics store. As he stopped to look at a display  
computer, he noticed the screen glowing abnormally. Suddenly his name popped up on the screen.  
Rick looked around to make sure nobody was around. Nobody was, in fact, not even the store's  
clerk noticed it.  
  
Quietly, Rick snuck inside, thankful to the fates that there wasn't a bell. He turned the  
monitor around. Energy shot out and formed a strange device in his hand. It was shaped like a  
watch but it had buttons and a small video screen on it. There was also two slots. A large  
one along the side and a small one on the back.  
  
"Cool," Rick commented as he put it on. "I wonder if I can get cable on this thing." He  
started pushing buttons.  
  
"Hey, kid, what are you doing?" Rick twirled around to see the clerk scowling at him.  
  
"If you wanted to see the display model, you should've asked. I swear, you kids, you think  
everything you can touch is yours..." As the clerk complained about "today's delinquents,"  
Rick's hand with the strange device on it touched the monitor. Numbers began flashing on the  
screen of the device.  
  
"You have two seconds to get out of here before I decide to call the poli..." Out of nowhere,  
energy emitted from the monitor and swallowed Rick.  
  
"Huh? Where'd he go?"  
  
  
  
The sun was just about setting over the Arc d'Triumph. 13 year old Marisa LeChon leaned against  
the side of the large structure, within eye distance from the Eiffel Tower and Versailles  
Palace. She was delibrately waiting for the sun to go down. Not to see the sunset, but to  
drive her mom crazy. Normally, she would be home by 3:30 (Paris time), but after her  
mother gave her a scolding due to staying out too late, especially on weeknights, she started  
staying out just long enough to make her worry. But she was about to be thrown a curve  
ball.  
  
"Marisa!" Marisa gasped and turned to see her mother coming out in trenchcoat and high-heels.  
"There you are. So this is where you've been sneaking off to."  
  
"Mom..."  
  
"Don't give me any excuses, young lady, you're already in deep trouble as it is."  
  
"I wasn't going to give you an excuse," Mari snapped.   
  
"Don't snap at me, you little... This is the fifteenth time you've been out late. You think I'm  
running a hotel here?"  
  
"With the number of boyfriends you bring home per week? Yeah, I think you're running a hotel,  
or at least a brothel."  
  
"How dare you! Get to your room now!" Mari thumbed her nose at her mother but went to her  
room. She could hear her mother complaining on the phone, complaining about "how could I have  
produced such a little brat. I don't know where I went wrong."  
  
With contempt in her, Mari booted up her computer and logged onto the Internet. She was just  
about to explore her favorite web sites when the screen began to glow.  
  
"Now what?" She asked exasperated. "This better not be one of those lousy pop-up ads."  
  
The screen deposited a strange watch-type device into Mari's lap.  
  
"Yuck." Mari picked up the device and stared at it. "It isn't even my color. What is this..."  
  
Her computer monitor began to flash digital numbers. Her device also flashed numbers. Mari was  
sucked into the screen.  
  
  
  
"This is Nicole Chavez reporting live from Rio de Janero, Brazil. Behind me, you can see what  
remains of Flight 239 to Cancoon, Mexico. The plane crashed in an area of the rain forest just  
outside of the city. Over 100 of the 250 passengers and crew on board Flight 239 died on  
impact, an additional thirty are already being air lifted to Bermuda for treatment. Although  
the engine didn't explode because the plane turned upside down when it crashed..."  
  
Behind the tightly-dressed reporter, children froliced not caring that they were getting  
more attention from the media-watching public than the reporter was.  
  
One child however wasn't as giddy as the others were. He sat against the side of a building  
with his knees pulled up against his small chest.  
  
A woman came up to him. "Jorge, are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, Senora Hernandez, I am all right. I am just sorry for the plane crash."  
  
"So am I, Jorgito, it is always sad when people die."  
  
"Do you think this will cause an international incident?"  
  
"What do you know of international incident?"  
  
"It does not take a genious to realize that one country will blame another and we will be  
caught in the middle. It's a bad cycle."  
  
Senora Hernandez smiled and rubbed his head. "Jorge, you are too young to worry about such a  
thing. You must learn to relax." And Senora Hernandez returned to her house.  
  
Jorge got up and took a walk around his neighborhood. He noticed that the reporter set up a  
laptop with satellite uplink so she could communicate with her news agency. The curiosity of  
a ten year old overpowered Jorge's elder-like mind and he went up to it.  
  
Suddenly the screen started to glow. A watch-like device fell into Jorge's hands.  
  
"What the... what is this thing? How did..." The computer screen glowed again and sucked Jorge  
into it.  
  
  
  
Moscow was immersed in darkness, but to certain people, it was day 24-7. One of those people  
was Nikolai Pavelnik, of the Northern region of Moscow. He was the type of kid who took nothing  
from anybody. And when people did something that ticked him off, he replied whether it as his  
business or not. As a pair of would-be-rapers were about to find out.  
  
"No, stop, let me go!"  
  
"Shut up, you little tramp, or we'll cut your throat!" Nikolai turned to see a woman between  
two men. One of them was holding her arms back while the other was trying to rip off her blouse.  
  
"Stop it! For God's sake, stop it!"  
  
"God will save you only after we're done with you."  
  
"The lady asked you to stop it." Nikolai appeared behind the trio.  
  
"Hey, Ron, look at this, kid's trying to be a hero."  
  
"Shouldn't you be in school, kid?"  
  
"Shouldn't you have white makeup, rubber nose, and be in the circus."  
  
"Kid's a real comedian," Ron commented. "Tell you what, kid, I like you, so I'll let you off.  
We'll even let you watch as we taste this little piece of flesh."  
  
Nikolai looked around and spotted a trash can lid. He picked it up. "I'd be surprised if this  
actually worked." He threw the lid like a frisbee. It hit dead target on Ron's friend and he  
went down.  
  
"Son of a..." Ron rushed at Nikolai. Right before the older man was about to pound the kid  
into submission, Nikolai ramed his foot in Ron's stomach. Not stopping, Nikolai pivoted on the  
ball of his foot and introduced Ron's head with the heel of his other foot. The guy landed in a  
heep by his already knocked out friend.  
  
Nikolai wiped his forehead and took a breath, he then turned to the woman, who was already  
buttoning the three buttons that the two would-be rapers managed to get undone before Nikolai  
intervened.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked.  
  
The woman smiled. "Yeah. Hey, thanks, kid, you're all right."  
  
"Thank you. I guess I forgot to warn them I'm two-time city-wide Kickboxing champion."  
  
"Well I better get going." Before she left, she turned to him and gave him a wink. "The name's  
Pamela. Maybe I'll pay you back sometimes." And then she left.  
  
Nikolai turned to look at the two thrashed rapers but noticed something else. A suitcase laying  
on the ground. Nikolai figured it belonged to Pamela. The case itself had no tag, but maybe  
something inside it did.  
  
Nikolai unzipped the case and opened it up. A laptop laid in there, strapped in by velcrow.  
  
"Sweet," Nikolai commented. "Hope it's got a full battery." Nikolai hit the power button.  
"Hope there's no password." But sure enough, the first screen he came to had the command:  
ENTER PASSWORD... Nikolai was about to type in anything when the password screen disappeared  
and an Internet screen appeared. But instead of a web site, Nikolai's name appeared.  
  
"Huh? Why would my name be on the Internet?" The screen started to glow and something fell  
onto the keyboard of the laptop, a watch-type device with buttons and two slots.  
  
"For me?" The screen glowed digital numbers and sucked Nikolai up. In four seconds, the only  
things in the alleyway were some trash cans, two K-Oed rapers, and an open laptop.  
  
  
  
The village was nicknamed The Pit Fall (a rough translation of the native tongue).  
But officially, it was referred to as "Adeis Adeba." There weren't many people who lived there,   
and those who did were part of an extreme minority, the parishoners of a long-forgotten religion.  
  
The boy had no roots, no true identity. The citizens called him Eli. The others insisted that  
he was part of the village despite the mystery of his origin, but he certainly didn't feel like  
a part. His only comfort was in a strange sun-like symbol that was carved into a huge rock.  
  
"Praying again, Eli?" Sanjara walked up to him.  
  
"Yes," he replied. "Hopefully, the gods can help me in my quest.  
  
"Eli, the past is in the past, you must concentrate on the present." Sanjara shook her head.  
"I don't know what we're going to do with you."  
  
"I'm sorry, San. I am being obsessive again, aren't I."  
  
"You are only human, Eli. Come to bed."  
  
"I'll be there in a minute, I just want to take a walk."  
  
"Well don't be too long." Sanjara threw her long coiled hair back behind her shoulder and went   
away.  
  
Eli got up and went to the outskirts of the village. It was very quiet, just the way he liked  
it.  
  
Suddenly, he stepped on something that didn't feel natural. Eli looked down and came face-to-  
face with a skull. Eli screamed and staggered back. It was a full skeleton.  
  
"A... a skeleton. Wh... what happened?" He asked the empty air. He looked around and  
discovered something. A small gray screen laid near the skeleton's hip bone. Ever so gingerly,  
Eli picked it up. The writing was in English. Eli had picked up some of the language when the  
United Nations Humanitarian Relief people came by last month.  
  
"Log... on...l...ine. Log online. Is that what it says? Why does it say..." The palm pilot  
that he held began to glow as it connected to the Internet vie a satellite uplink. The glowing  
screen deposited a strange watch-type device onto his feet.  
  
Eli staggered back with fear. What was this strange device that literally popped out of nowhere?  
  
"Sanjara," Eli called silently, but nervously. But none heard his call. Eli picked up a stick  
and poked the watch-device with it. Nothing happened. Eli poked it a few more times before  
deciding it was safe to pick up. It felt cool to the touch. Eli touched the device to the  
palm pilot, he was sucked into it.  
  
  
  
"Commander," an officer called. "Over half of the retrievals have been acquired. We're still  
waiting for China, Japan, and Australia."  
  
"Good, keep it up."  
  
  
  
"There you go, Ling," the girl said as she tied the bandage. "Just be sure to keep the bandage  
on until you get to the hospital."  
  
"Kay, Chi," the child said. The child's mother turned to her. "Thank you so much, Chi. It's  
a good thing you were here when Dara broke her leg."  
  
"It was my pleasure, Mrs. Pom," Chi said with a little bow. Ling and her mother left but not  
before Mrs. Pom stopped to speek with her mother.  
  
"You are so lucky to have Chi. She's a big help with the neighborhood children."  
  
"Yes, her father and I are proud of her." Chi blushed but because her back was turned, the  
two women didn't see it. She always blushed when people complimented her.  
  
"Mom, I'm going to go onto the Internet," she called.  
  
"All right, dear. Dinner's in an hour."  
  
"Kay." Chi went into their family's computer room. The computer was primarily used by her  
father for his work as a video programmer, but the other members of the family were allowed to  
use it as well.  
  
Chi logged on and accessed her favorite web site, a streaming-band radio station from Japan.  
Although she didn't know the language, she could make out some of the language including  
"strange," (okashii) "company," (ittai) and "monster" (kaijuu). Just as Chi was settling down,  
the music turned off. Chi panicked, afraid that she messed up her Dad's computer.  
  
The screen began to glow. What Chi could only guess as an electronic watch came out of the  
screen. Chi screamed.  
  
"Chi, is everything all right?" Her mother called from the kitchen.  
  
"No... I mean yes... I mean nothing to worry about," Chi stuttered.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Chi took a deep breath and picked up the watch. As she did that, the screen glowed. Chi  
dropped the device but she was still sucked into the computer along with it.  
  
  
  
"I'm telling you, Guriko, there's something funny about that tower."  
  
"You're dreaming, Shinji. My Dad tells me there nothing but an Internet Service Company."  
  
"Then tell me what an Internet Service Company is doing with a SWAT team."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I saw it last night. They were hauling something big with that helicopter." This argument had  
been going on for a while. Shinji believed that there was something strange about the  
Sakiyuchi company that ran the towers with all the satellite dishes. But Guriko, who was  
spending the night at Shinji's house, was skeptic.  
  
"Whatever. Hey, did you hear about Takato?"  
  
"Why, what happened to him?"  
  
"Apparently he and his friends got into some huge fight."  
  
"What a dork."  
  
"Who are you talking about?"  
  
"All three of them, arguing over nothing." Shinji looked up from his bed. "Um... Guriko, did   
you leave the computer on?"  
  
"No, it's not my house." Shinji got up and tip-toed into the next room. Sure enough, the  
computer screen was glowing. Shinji was going to turn it off when the watch-type device flew  
through the screen and hit him on the head.  
  
"Ow." Shinji picked the device up off the floor. "What the..." Suddenly the screen began to  
glow and pull him in. Shinji grabbed the chair but the pull was too strong.  
  
"Shinji, what's..." Guriko came into the room only to find it empty and the computer still on.  
  
  
  
The night was warm and crisp. Ashley ran across the Outback, Dinga trailing behind her horse.  
  
"You're enjoying this night run, aren't you, Dinga?" Ashley asked with a laugh. Dinga let out  
a playful bark. Ashley burst into laughter. It was the life. Her school life was right, she  
was going to inherit her father's sheep herding profession. She didn't have a boyfriend, but  
so what, she was 15. It wasn't like she didn't care about people, but it was more of a guardian  
role.  
  
"Hey Dinga," Ashley called. "Let's stop a minute, I need to check my e-mail." Ashley hopped  
off her horse while Dinga ran around smelling everything smellable.  
  
Ashley reached into her backpack and took out palm pilot. Flipping the top up, she took out a  
digital pen and activated the power button. Because there were no ISPs in her part of Australia,  
she had to use satellite uplink to link to the Internet. She expected the Sydney Home Page to  
pop up, but instead something else popped up, or actually, popped out.  
  
"Whoa!" Ashley backpedled as the watch-shaped device laid in front of her. Making sure it  
wasn't hot, she picked it up. Just like all the others, she was sucked into the Internet.  
  
Dinga sniffed the palm pilot, then the ground around it. Then she looked up at the night sky  
and howled.  
  
  
  
"We got them," a technician cried.  
  
"Good. Digiport open, datalink here. Everybody clear out." The technicians quickly cleared  
the room. Eight of the screens around the room began to glow. Energy shot out and formed into  
human shapes. Rick, Jorge, Marisa, Chi, Nikolai, Eli, Shinji, and Ashley all fell onto the  
floor.  
  
"Anyone get the license number of that computer," Shinji groaned.  
  
"That hurt."  
  
"What happened to me?" The others were just as disoriented.  
  
"I'm sorry if the trip over has been uncomfortable," the Commander apologized. "But it  
was imperative that we get you over here." Everybody got up and looked around.  
  
"Hey, where are we?"  
  
"This doesn't look like Moscow."  
  
"You, tell us where we are!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can not disclose this location. Let's just say you're in a safe place."  
  
"Who do you think you are, Sergeant Slaughter?" Rick joked.  
  
"For now, you may call me the Commander."  
  
"Okay, 'Commander'," Mari said making quotes with her fingers. "Why have you kidnapped us?"  
  
"Technically, I haven't kidnapped you. I only sent out the devices, they chose you."  
  
"You mean these things? What are they?"  
  
"You know," Rick said. "They kind of look like Digivices from the Digimon card game."  
  
"That's because they are."  
  
"What, you've got to be kidding me. Digimon is fictional," Shinji protested.  
  
"Several years ago, a group of scientists created a new form of artificial intelligence. These  
intelligences were so independent that they chose bodies for themselves based on data taken  
from the Internet. The result was Digital Monsters, or as you call them, Digimon.  
  
"So, what does that have to do with anything?" Eli asked.  
  
"There's a certain... someone who has taken a prejudicial attitude towards Digimon. He has  
been trying to destroy all of them. But as a result, he is weakening the very fabric that  
separates the Internet with our world. It allows the Digimon to crossover into our plane."  
  
Seeing she had everybody's attention, the Commander continued. "To return the Digimon back to  
the Digital plane and stop this heartless antagonist, a vanguard must be formed. The Digivices  
seeked out owners that they feel worthy to use their power. The results were you being brought  
here."  
  
"But why us?" That was Eli.  
  
"I'm not sure. The program was already created. All we did was implement it."  
  
"You have got to be out of your mind," Mari said. "You kidnapped us and now expect us to  
protect the planet against something that doesn't exist?"  
  
"Maybe we should hear her out," Chi suggested.  
  
"Shut up, shrimp."  
  
"Hey, easy there, ice princess," Nikolai said.  
  
"Why don't you make me!"  
  
"Enough," the Commander snapped. She went over to a monitor. "This image was taken a few hours  
ago in Ontario." The white polar bear appeared.  
  
"I know that Digimon," Rick said excitedly.  
  
------------------Digimon--------------------------------------Database-----------------------  
  
Name: Frigimon  
Level: Champion  
Type: Icy Snow Digimon  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Attack: Sub-Zero Ice Punch, Snow Ball  
  
Rick: It's Frigimon, a champion level Digimon. His fur is thick to protect his body from his  
own Sub-Zero Ice Punch attacks.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So how do we send it back to the Digital world or wherever it came from?" Jorge asked.  
  
"You must battle him and destroy him," the Commander instructed. "Once you defeat him, his data  
will return to the Digital plane, safe from his grasping claws." Chi noticed that the way the  
Commander said 'his' was with disgust.  
  
"You expect us to battle that?" Ashley asked. "How?"  
  
"With Digimon of your own?"  
  
"But Digi..." Mari then remembered the previous discussion. "How are we suppose to get our  
own Digimon?"  
  
"The cards."  
  
"You mean the card game?" Rick asked reaching for the Betamon card in his pocket.  
  
"Yes. When the cards are scanned into the D-4s, the data configuration within the card makes  
the Digimon on the card bio-emerge."  
  
"You mean like this." He held up the Betamon card.  
  
"You have a card with you, this makes things much easier. Slide it through the digivice."  
  
Rick gave the Commander a weird look, but ran the card down the side of the Digivice.  
  
"Ha, I knew nothing..." Mari's boast was interrupted as 0s and 1s flashed across the screen.  
The card also began flashing 0s and 1s. The card grew and morphed its shape. The result was a  
strange amphibius-type creature with a horn on its head.  
  
---------------Digimon------------------------------------------Database-----------------------  
  
Name: Betamon  
Level: Rookie  
Type: Amphibius Digimon  
Attribute: Virus  
Attacks: Beta Slugger, Fin Attack  
  
Commander: For those of you who don't know, Betamon is a rookie Digimon with an energy attack  
called the Beta Slugger. It performs admirably under water.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Betamon yawned. "Hiya," he greeted.  
  
"Y... you talked," Rick gasped.  
  
"Of course I talked, can't you?" Betamon's voice sounded like a small boy's. Rick carefully  
picked up Betamon.  
  
"You're real. You're really real!"  
  
The others were too awestruck to comment. Surprisingly, the first one to get their voice back  
was Chi.  
  
"That was incredible."  
  
"I knew she was telling the truth all the time," Nikolai said quickly.  
  
"Rick, it's up to you and Betamon to defeat Frigimon."  
  
"O... okay," Rick said. "How do I get there?"  
  
"The same way you got here, through the Digiport."  
  
"You mean a Digiport really exists?"  
  
"Of course, it transforms your body into digital information and sends it to another computer.  
The process is called datalink. To access it, command the Digiport to open then datalink  
followed by your destination."  
  
"That's kind of like the television show," Shinji commented.  
  
Rick aimed his Digivice at the computer screen while picking up Betamon and carrying him under  
his shoulder. "Digiport open, datalink to Ontario, Canada." Just like before, the screen   
swallowed up him.  
  
  
  
Rick and Betamon materialized from a computer in an apartment building. It was still on but the  
user wasn't in the room.  
  
"Whoa, what a rush," Rick commented.  
  
"Can we go on that ride again?" Betamon asked.  
  
"Maybe later," Rick replied. Seeing nobody in the apartment, Rick picked up Betamon and left.  
  
Chaos reigned outside. The police had set up a baracade in front of Frigimon.  
  
"Fire," the Captain commanded. Bullets poured into Frigimon.  
  
"That won't work," Betamon commented.  
  
"How do you know?" Rick commented.  
  
"Frigimon is made of data. You can't destroy data, just delete it."  
  
"But isn't it the same thing?"  
  
"No, data can't be destroyed, just reconfigured. And sometimes the reconfigurement results in  
nothing."  
  
"Wow, you're pretty smart for just a little guy."  
  
"Thanks. Uh... what'd I say again?" Rick sighed.  
  
Frigimon laughed. "What are you trying to do, tickle me? Take this, Sub-Zero Ice Punch!"  
  
A blast of white energy struck the cops and turned them into solid ice statues.  
  
"Stop!" Rick called as he and Betamon stood between the frozen cops and Frigimon.  
  
"Ooh, what have we here, someone trying to be a hero. Well, hero, take this. Sub-Zero Ice  
Punch!"  
  
"Beta Slugger!" An energy burst struck the punch and counteracted it. Frigimon brought his  
fist down to squish Betamon but Betamon rolled out of the way.  
  
"Betamon, why don't you digivolve?" Rick asked not believing he was saying that.  
  
"Only you can... Beta Slugger!... do that for me."  
  
"How?"  
  
"How should I know? Beta Slugger!" Ryan looked at his D-4. How to make Betamon digivolve?  
  
As if it could sense his question, a button on the side of the Digivice lite up. Rick carefully  
pressed it.  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
Betamon's body was coated in numerical data. The data reconfigured Betamon's body into  
a long serpentine shape.  
  
"Betamon, digivolve to... Seadramon."  
  
--------------Digimon--------------------------------------------------Database-----------------  
  
Name: Seadramon  
Level: Champion  
Type: Aquatic Digimon  
Attribute: Data  
Attacks: Ice Blast, Ice Winder  
  
Frigimon: It's Seadramon, Betamon's champion level. Although he can fly, he does his best  
under water.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I don't believe it," Rick said for the umpteenth time. "He did it, he digivolved."  
  
Seadramon slithered forward and wrapped his body around Frigimon. Frigimon gagged.  
  
"Ice Blast!" Seadramon blasted Frigimon's head. The giant Digimon fell back.  
  
"Hit him one more time, Seadramon!" Rick shouted.  
  
"Ice Blast!" A spear of ice pierced Frigimon's head. His body dissolved into data which then  
was absorbed into the D-4. Seadramon then turned back into Betamon.  
  
"I thought you said that data couldn't be destroyed."  
  
"It wasn't. It returned to the Digital plane, but not before copying itself into your Digivice.  
Here, download it."  
  
"Download it? How?"  
  
"Say Digi-download Frigimon data."  
  
"All right. Digi-download Frigimon!" Numbers sped along the screen of Ryan's D-4. Betamon's  
body breifly flashed numbers.  
  
"Plaw!" Betamon spat at the statues and they melted, turning back into officers.  
  
"Huh, what happened?" The Captain asked. Betamon quickly hopped into Rick's arms and acted  
very silent.  
  
"Hey, kid, where did it go?"  
  
"Where did what go?"  
  
"The giant polar bear."  
  
"I didn't see any giant polar bear."  
  
"Great, how am I going to explain this to my Sergeant?"  
  
  
  
Rick datalinked back to the control room. The others had watched the battle through a GPS.  
  
"Now you see what we're up against," the Commander said. "Until the barrier is strong, the  
Digimon will keep pouring into our world. And like animals, Digimon out of their own territory  
can act hostile."  
  
"I'm positive that Betamon and I won... hey, where is Betamon?"  
  
"That's the problem with rookie-level Digimon. They don't have enough energy to remain in  
physical form. They returned to their card state."  
  
Rick reached into his pocket and took out the Betamon card. The Commander handed him a small  
plastic case with a string attached. "You can keep it in here until it's needed again."  
  
"Wait a minute." Mari stepped between Rick and the Commander. "You're doing this under the  
assumption that we actually care about what's happening."  
  
"So you don't care about what happens to your planet if Digimon run wild here?"  
  
"That's not what I mean and you know it. I mean you take us from our homes, and expect us to  
put our lives on the line for what? If you ask me, you're some psychopath with no regard for  
human life. You have no right to force us to put our lives on the line for nothing."  
  
"Why that little..." Chi put a hand on Nikolai's back stopping him from finishing the sentence.  
  
"You're right, Marisa. I have no right to force you to put your lives on the line. So I'm going  
to give you each a choice. Accept this task, or refuse it. If you accept it, don your D-4. If  
not, then hand me it and I'll find someone else to do it, someone willing."  
  
"I'm in whether I like it or not," Rick said as he put his D-4 on his wrist.  
  
"I want to help out, so I'm in too," Chi said putting her's on.  
  
"Me too." That came from Ashley.  
  
"Hey, who knows, it might be fun," Nikolai said putting on his.  
  
"You have a strange definition of fun," Shinji said. "I'm in also."  
  
"You're going to need all the help you can get," Jorge said. He donned his as well.  
  
Eli put his on without any comment.  
  
Everybody looked at Marisa. She was the only one who hadn't put hers on. Their looks were  
ones of confusion, wonder, and even a little snippity.  
  
"Oh, sure, give me the guilty conscience. All right." Marisa put hers on.  
  
"Then it looks like the Digidefenders are assembled." 


	3. Go, Gotsumon: Rock and Roll

Digimon: Digidefenders  
  
  
The Hypnos Corporation stood over the Shinjuku District like a looming giant. This building  
was the only defense (or so they thought) against the "Wild Ones." They were suppose   
to monitor global data usage and confirm illegality movements. But sometimes, something unusual  
(unusual even for them) happens.  
  
Riley was one of the control operators. She was a red head with a body that would make even the  
most statuesque models jealous. The problem was that she was more devoted to her work than  
social life. She had to be, Yamaki wanted 100% devotion to keeping tabs on the Wild Ones and  
initiate the Juggernaut Program. Nothing would keep her from doing her job, but lately she has  
been questioning the activities. At first, it was just normal caution, whether they had the  
right to pry into people's personal life like this, then she saw the Tamers. Children with  
Digimon partners and the power to make them "Digivolve," or change. She watched as they  
battled Maildramon, Apemon, and Metal Tyrannomon near the waterfront. When it was over,  
the one called "Guilmon" turned into this huge robotic creature called "War Growlmon" and turned  
the ties in battle.*  
  
The Tamers did win, but that wasn't what confused Riley the most. She saw how they talked to  
their Digimon as equals, not as pets or weapons or menaces to society like Yamaki believed.  
Right then, she wondered if she was doing the right thing staying with Yamaki and Hypnos.  
  
"Riley?" Riley was shaken from her daydream. It was Tiffy, the other operator. She was a  
little naive, but she tried her best, kind of like Riley when she first started working here.  
  
"Riley, is everything all right?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm just a little tired."  
  
"You have to start relaxing a little, Riley. You're no good to anyone half-asleep."  
  
"No good," Riley repeated. Then an alarm rang out. Riley lowered her visor.  
  
"It's a Wild One," Tiffy confirmed.  
  
"Putting tracer on it."  
  
It was then that Yamaki walked up the stairs to the control room. As was his custom, he was  
playing with his lighter.  
  
"A Wild One?" He asked without greeting.  
  
"Yes, sir. We're tracking it right now."  
  
"Has the Juggernaut system recovered from that last attack?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Riley replied.  
  
"Good, initiate it." Riley hesitated for a second. The first time they tried this, the Wild  
Ones used it against them. How does she or any of the others know they won't do it again.  
  
Luckily, her worries were put to rest.  
  
"No good," Riley reported.  
  
"What?! Why couldn't it be any good? I designed it myself! It should be perfect."  
  
"The problem sir isn't in your design," Riley said a bit more harshly than she attended. "It's  
the range. It's not bio-emerging anywhere in Tokyo."  
  
"Blast! Where is it going to Bio-Emerge?"  
  
"Switching to global positioning satellite," Chelsea announced as a map of the world came on the  
screen.  
  
"Looks like its exit point is in South Dakota," Riley said. "Sir, I don't think  
we would be able to get a team together in time."  
  
Yamaki grumbled and pocketed his lighter. "Keep me informed of its progress."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
  
  
It had been over a week since Rick, Mari, Jorge, Eli, Nikolai, Chi, Shinji, and Ashley were  
recruited by "The Commander" to become the Digidefenders. After Rick and Seadramon's victory  
against Frigimon, they agreed to meet again in a week's time. It was then that the rest  
would get their cards.  
  
"What's taking him so long?" Mari asked for the fiftieth time.  
  
"Calm down," Nikolai said. "Rick will get here."  
  
"Don't tell me to calm down, you..." It was then that the Digiport glowed and Rick datalinked  
into the room.  
  
"Hi, guys, sorry I'm late."  
  
"What took you?" Mari asked as the others came over to him.  
  
"Traffic on the Information Super Highway," Rick cracked. He reached into his pocket and took  
out several packets of Digimon cards. He passed them around.  
  
The others torn open their packets and looked through the cards.  
  
"I get Elecmon," Shinji claimed.  
  
"I like Lopmon," Chi threw in.  
  
"I'll have Gizamon," Nikolai said holding up his card.  
  
"I'll take Penguinmon," Ashley said.  
  
"Can I have this?" Eli held up Hagurumon's card.  
  
Mari looked through her packet. She came across a card that she liked.  
  
------------------Digimon--------------------------------------Database-----------------------  
  
Name: Ophanimon  
Level: Mega  
Type: Angel Digimon  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Attack: Angel Crystal, Eden's Javelin  
  
Mari: Ophanimon. A very powerful angel Digimon. She's smart, beautiful, and strong, just like  
me. The perfect choice.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I choose Ophanimon," Mari said slicing the card through her D-4. Nothing happened.  
  
"The D-4 can only work for rookie-level cards," The Commander explained. "Something about the  
power level."  
  
"Shoot. So, what's Ophanimon's rookie form?" Everybody shrugged.  
  
"Here's a card I think you might like," Ashley voiced. She slipped a Floramon card into Mari's   
hand.  
  
"Floramon? Why would I want a frilly card like this?"  
  
"There's always Demidevimon," Nikolai smirked showing her the card in his pack.  
  
"Gross! I'll stick with Floramon."  
  
Jorge looked at the card he chose. Gotsumon. He was small but strong, kind of like himself.  
  
Suddenly an alarm rang out. One of the technicians at the control panel turned to The Commander  
and said, "Ma'am, crossover detected."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"South Dakota... right near Mount Rushmore."  
  
The Commander turned to Rick. "Rick, why don't you and Jorge go take care of this one."  
  
"I don't know," Jorge said a little doubtful.  
  
"You'll be all right, kid. Stick with me," Rick said.  
  
"Okay." Jorge turned towards the Digiport and pointed his D-4 at it.  
  
"Digiport open, datalink to Mount Rushmore, South Dakota!" Rick and Jorge were sucked into the  
screen.  
  
  
  
The Digimon was terrorizing people at the Mount Rushmore National Museum, and at Mount Rushmore  
itself. He was large and made of rocks. When he hit the rock cliff with the monument on it,  
the whole ground shook.  
  
Luckily, a man had his laptop with him. He was too busy hiding when it popped open and two  
kids were deposited on the ground in front of his car.  
  
"Wow, that was strange," Jorge said.  
  
"You get used to it," Rick said. They ran towards the monument. Rick checked the Digimon out  
on his D-4.  
  
------------------Digimon--------------------------------------Database-----------------------  
  
Name: Golemon  
Level: Champion  
Type: Rock Digimon  
Attribute: Virus  
Attack: Crimson Curse, Golemon Punch.  
  
Rick: It's Golemon, a champion level virus class Digimon. His whole body's made out of granite  
which makes it pretty hard to hurt him. His attacks are Crimson Curse and Golemon Punch.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Golemon demonstrated his Golemon Punch on Mount Rushmore. People screamed for cover.  
  
"It's time," Rick declared. His plastic case opened and the Betamon card came out.  
  
"Betamon, digimerge!" Rick commanded as he slid the card through his D-4. Immediately the  
card took life and became Betamon.  
  
"Hi, Rick, what's shaking?"  
  
"Mount Rushmore, look." Betamon turned to look at Golemon.  
  
"Cool, it's Golemon."  
  
"Cool? His terrorizing people, even hurting them!"  
  
"I know, but I always wanted to meet one."  
  
Rick raised his eyebrow. Betamon just revealed an interesting fact, that there is more than one  
of each type of Digimon. There's more than one Golemon, maybe even more than one Betamon.  
  
"Go get him, Betamon," Rick encouraged. Betamon hop-dashed to Golemon.  
  
"Beta Slugger!" The small ball of energy hit Golemon's head but had no affect.  
  
"Crimson Curse!" Red smoke came out of Golemon's mouth. Betamon coughed and fell back.  
  
"Betamon needs help," Rick said as he pressed a button on the side of his D-4. "Betamon,  
digivolve!"  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Betamon, digivolve to... Seadramon!" The large serpent moved forward and attempted to wrap his  
body around Golemon. He then sent both of them careening into Mount Rushmore.  
  
"Seadramon, you're suppose to save the monument, not cause it more harm!"  
  
"Sorry," Seadramon said as he moved away. "Ice Blast!" The blast of ice froze Golemon's arm,  
but he freed it by flexing his muscles.  
  
Ryan then noticed that Jorge was standing straight, staring, face pale as his own. Jorge had a  
scary thought. What if Golemon turned on them. Seadramon wouldn't be able to protect them.  
He wouldn't be   
  
"Jorge, get with the program, I need your help here." Jorge shook out of his trance and stared  
at the Gotsumon card.  
  
"Jorge!"  
  
Jorge summed up all his courage. "Gotsumon, digimerge!" He sliced the card through his D-4.  
  
The card took the form of a strange bear-like creature covered in rocks.  
  
------------------Digimon--------------------------------------Database-----------------------  
  
Name: Gotsumon  
Level: Rookie  
Type: Rock Digimon  
Attribute: Data  
Attack: Rock Fist, Stone Shooter  
  
Gotsumon: Hello, I'm Gotsumon. I'm a rough and tough rock Digimon. People don't take me for  
granite. Get it, granite?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ignoring the pun, Jorge went up to him. "Nice to meet you, Gotsumon. I'm Jorge. I guess I'm  
the one who brought you here."  
  
"Cool, you look like a down-to-Earth fellow. Uh... no pun intended."  
  
Jorge rolled his eyes. Gotsumon sure liked puns on himself.  
  
"Gotsumon, Seadramon needs your help with Golemon."  
  
"Golemon? Cool, I always wanted to meet one."  
  
Jorge, surprisingly, was calm as a cucumber. "Gotsumon, please help us."  
  
"Okay." Gotsumon ran forward. "Hey, Golemon. Rock Fist!" Gotsumon rolled his fist and  
threw himself at Golemon. Golemon winced as Gotsumon hit him on the head. Gotsumon pushed off   
and twirled to look at Golemon.  
  
"Stone Shooter!" Gotsumon sent a rock pummeling into Golemon. Seadramon used this opportunity   
to wrap Golemon in its body again. "Rock Fist!" Gotsumon sent a rock pummeling at Golemon.  
Golemon roared in pain.  
  
Seadramon used this distraction to wrap Golemon in his body.  
  
"Crimson Curse!" Golemon tried using his attack again but Seadramon held his breath.  
  
"Jorge, make Gotsumon digivolve," Rick instructed.  
  
Jorge stared at his digivice. How did he know that if Gotsumon, didn't digivolve that he  
wouldn't go crazy like Golemon? Was it worth the risk.  
  
"Jorge, if you don't make Gotsumon digivolve, I'll do it for you." Jorge gave Rick a pained  
look and pressed the button on the side of his D-4.  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Gotsumon, digivolve to... Monochromon!"  
  
Just like Betamon, Gotsumon's body began glowing with digital numbers. It morphed into a large  
burly four-legged like being that looked like a cross between a Rhinocerous and a Triceratops.  
  
------------------Digimon--------------------------------------Database-----------------------  
  
Name: Monochromon  
Level: Champion  
Type Dinosaur Digimon  
Attribute: Data  
Attack: Volcanic Strike, Slamming Attack  
  
Seadramon: Say hello to Monochromon, a dinosaur Digimon with iron-like skin and a monomolecular-  
sharp horn. His attacks are volcanic strike and slamming attack.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Monochromon charged forward and rammed Golemon. Golemon fell back into the mountain.  
Monochromon charged again and flipped Golemon into the air with his horn.  
  
"Volcanic Strike!" A fireball came out of Monochromon's mouth and struck Golemon dead on.  
Golemon dissolved into data.  
  
Rick and Jorge were about to celebrate the victory when the mountain began shaking violently.  
  
"The battling must've caused it to become unstable," Jorge realized.  
  
"Rick, Frigimon's Sub-Zero Ice Punch should be strong enough to freeze it in place," Seadramon  
explained.  
  
"All right, but how do we get it on there?"  
  
Monochromon dedigivolved to Gotsumon.  
  
"Give it to me," Gotsumon said.  
  
Rick turned to Jorge. "Hold out your Digivice," he instructed. Jorge held out his D-4. Rick  
touched Jorge's digivice to his own. They glowed briefly.  
  
"There, download completed," Rick announced. "Now try it."  
  
"All right. Digi-Download Frigimon Data!"  
  
DIGIVOLUTION.  
  
"Gotsumon, digivolve to... Icemon!" Rick and Jorge stood stun-struck at Icemon. He looked like  
Gotsumon except his color was white.  
  
------------------Digimon--------------------------------------Database-----------------------  
  
Name: Icemon  
Level: Champion  
Type: Icy Snow Digimon  
Attribute: Data  
Attack: Ice Bomb, Ice Strike  
  
Rick: I don't know how to explain it, but giving Gotsumon Frigimon's data enabeled him to  
digivolve again. This time, he's Icemon. His attacks are Ice Bomb and Ice Strike.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Seadramon, give me a lift," Icemon said leaping onto Seadramon's head. Seadramon carried Icemon  
to the top of Mount Rushmore.  
  
"Sub-Zero Ice Punch!" Icemon froze a crack in the mountain. He continued doing that to all the  
cracks in the mountain. In the end, Mount Rushmore looked like it had white patches on it.  
Icemon dedigivolved to Gotsumon. They regrouped in the woods near Mount Rushmore.  
  
"That rocked," Gotsumon said. "I can't believe I digivolved into two different Digimon."  
  
"Why don't you keep Frigimon's data?" Rick suggested. "You never know when Icemon might come  
in handy. Besides, Seadramon already has an ice attack.  
  
"Thanks, Rick, but now you don't have any data. Wait a minute." Jorge touched Rick's digivice  
to his own and again they glowed. Golemon's data transferred to Ryan's D-4.  
  
"Go ahead, Rick, try it out."  
  
"All right. Digi-Download Golemon Data!"  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Betamon, digivolve to... Mud Frigimon!" Mud Frigimon looked like Frigimon except for his color  
which was brown.  
  
------------------Digimon--------------------------------------Database-----------------------  
  
Name: Mud Frigimon  
Level: Champion  
Type: Mutant Digimon  
Attribute: Data  
Attack: Heavy Punch, Mud Ball  
  
Gotsumon: Mud Frigimon. He's different from Frigimon in the fact that his powers are to throw  
mud at his opponents.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"That still doesn't explain why Betamon and Gotsumon can digivolve twice."  
  
"Let's go ask the Commander."  
  
  
  
"That's a good question, Rick," The Commander said. "And let me show you." She took them over  
to a table that was hidden in the wall. She laid out Gotsumon and Betamon's cards.  
  
"Gotsumon and Betamon can digivolve directly to Monochromon and Seadramon without any problem.  
But sometimes, when you give a Digimon certain powers, it cooresponds to a Digimon that the  
rookie can digivolve into as well. One example would be if you gave Toy Agumon Raidramon's  
powers, he would digivolve into Thundermon because Thundermon is basically Toy Agumon with  
Raidramon's powers."  
  
"Oh, I'm beginning to see," Rick said. "They didn't have this on the television show."  
  
"Over time, you will discover that your D-4's have powers you don't expect them to have."  
  
"I can't wait," Nikolai said.  
  
"Calm down, psycho kid," Mari said.  
  
"Hey, watch who you're calling psycho kid, Ice Queen."  
  
"Why don't you shut your mouth, freak!"  
  
"Why don't you make me, Princess Bubbly." Nikolai made kissing noises and smirked.  
  
The others watched this battle of the wits, or as Rick called it, half-wits.  
  
"Are we going to have to listen to this the whole time?" Chi wined.  
  
"I hope not," Eli replied.  
  
Jorge said, "I think those two are the youngest of all of us here." The others nodded.  
  
  
  
"Sir," Riley called. "The Wild One detected in America, it's gone."  
  
"That's impossible!" Yamaki said. "There's no force on Earth powerful enough to destroy a  
Wild One in such short a time. Not even those stupid children have the ability."  
  
"That's what you think," Riley muttered.  
  
"What was that, Riley?"  
  
"Nothing, sir."  
  
"Thought so." And Yamaki left the control room, leaving Riley to her own devices.  
  
  
*In case you guys are wondering, I'm currently have a story focusing on Riley in process,   
that's why I wrote all that about the Tamers battling Maildramon, Apemon, and Metal Tyrannomon. 


	4. Flower Power

Digimon: Digidefenders  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"None of your business, that's what!"  
  
"How dare you talk to your mother like that!"  
  
"I don't see any mother here, just an over-the-hill tramp!"  
  
"AAARRGGGHHHH!"  
  
Marisa LeChon burst from the apartment in a huff. Her mother was after her with a blunt object.  
Marisa, or Mari as people have been known to call her, just had another argument with her Mom.  
Again, it was over her activities. Lately, Mari had been disappearing at odd hours without any  
explanation. Mari was actually doing her duty as a Digidefender but her mother thought she was  
doing something illegal. She confronted Mari and insulted her to kingdom come. Mari simply  
ignored all her mother's insults until the question "what the hell do you think you're doing?"  
came up. It was then that she dropped the bomb. The over-the-hill tramp crack was the straw  
that broke the camel's back. Mari left the apartment to avoid her mother's full assault, making  
sure to take her key in case her mother locked her out again.  
  
Mari walked up to the Seine river. This was the only place where she felt comfortable. There  
were no goody-two-shoes, no smart-allec Russians. Sometimes she felt like she was the only  
sensible person on Earth.  
  
A beeping sound came from her watch. Mari looked down at her watch, which was actually her D-4.  
The Digimon symbol, a 'D' with a T-Rex-shaped picture on it.  
  
After Rick and Jorge returned from South Dakota, the Commander explained the various functions  
of the D-4. One of those functions was an alarm that sounded whenever a Digimon was in range.  
Sometimes that range was five miles.  
  
"A Digimon in Paris," Mari stated. She looked around. But she didn't hear any destruction  
being made, didn't see any giant-sized creatures so maybe it was wrong. Mari decided to ignore  
it.  
  
  
At the headquarters, the same alarm was going off in the control room.  
  
"Identify the location," the Commander ordered.  
  
"Ma'am," one technician spoke up. "It's in Paris."  
  
The question going through the Commander's mind was why wasn't Mari taking care of it? But then  
the answer automatically came to her. Mari probably didn't care. The next closest Digidefender  
was Nikolai.  
  
"Contact Nikolai," the Commander ordered. "Tell him to datalink to Paris immediately."  
  
  
  
People along the Seine were screaming for their lives. A giant white octopus-like sea monster  
was whirling his arms, crushing roads and almost some people.  
  
------------------Digimon--------------------------------------Database-----------------------  
  
Name: Gesomon  
Level: Champion  
Type: Mollusk Digimon  
Attribute: Virus  
Attack: Coral Crusher, Elastic Arm  
  
Gesomon: That's right, pitiful weaklings, fear the wraith of Gesomon and his coral crusher!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Coral Crusher!" Gesomon slammed one of his tentacles down on a car. Luckily, nobody was in it.  
Gesomon used his Coral Crusher again to smash a bridge to pieces.  
  
Mari ran along the riverbank until she saw Gesomon.  
  
"This is insane," she commented. "He'll destroy all of Paris. Oh well, might as well do  
something about it." Taking her card pouch out from under her shirt, Mari called, "Floramon,  
digi-merge!"  
  
Mari sliced the Floramon card through her D-4. The card took a shape of a flower creature about  
half Mari's height.  
  
------------------Digimon--------------------------------------Database-----------------------  
  
Name: Floramon  
Level: Rookie  
Type: Plant Digimon  
Attribute: Data  
Attack: Rain of Pollen, Stamen Rope  
  
Mari: So that's Floramon, huh? Doesn't look like a strong Digimon, but let's see what she can  
do.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Floramon, I'm the one who brought you here and I want you to attack Gesomon."  
  
"Okay," Floramon said pleasantly. Mari was surprised, she expected a confrontation but this  
Digimon agreed to the task.  
  
Floramon leaped onto the railing that overlooked the Seine. "Rain of Pollen!" A dust emitted  
from Flroamon's petal hands but Gesomon dove under water.  
  
"Where'd he go?" Floramon asked. Mari couldn't believe how ignorant Floramon was, even a  
little baby could tell that Gesomon was hiding.  
  
"Elastic Arm!" A tentacle reached out from under water and wrapped itself around Floramon.  
Floramon screamed as Gesomon surfaced.  
  
"Ha-ha-ha. Prepare to be absorbed by Gesomon.  
  
"Oh brother," Mari moaned. She couldn't believe that she picked such a weak Digimon. Maybe she  
was better off with Demidevimon. At least he had an attack that could harm Digimon, not just  
make them sneeze.  
  
"Floramon, do something," Mari commanded.  
  
"I'm trying," Floramon said. "Rain of..." But Gesomon squeezed and made Floramon miss her  
target. The pollen went harmlessly into the air.  
  
"Great, I can't do anything, so we're done for."  
  
"Spiral Saw!" An orange blurr came out of nowhere and cut Gesomon in the tentacke. Gesomon  
dropped Floramon.  
  
"Stamen Rope!" A vine hooked around the railing of the riverbank and Floramon pulled herself up.  
  
"What was that?" Mari asked. The orange blur landed in the water. It was a frog-like creature  
like Betamon but this one was orange with spikes along his back.  
  
------------------Digimon--------------------------------------Database-----------------------  
  
Name: Gizamon  
Level: Rookie  
Type: Mammal Digimon  
Attribute: Virus  
Attack: Spiral Saw  
  
Gizamon: The name's Gizamon, remember it!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Spiral Saw!" Gizamon curled up into a ball and rolled so fast that his spikes were spinning  
like a buzz saw. He struck Gesomon several times.  
  
"It'll take more than that to defeat me, rookie," Gesomon said.  
  
"Ask and you shall receive." It was Nikolai who came from an alleyway. He pressed a button on  
the side of his D-4. "Gizamon, digivolve."  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Gizamon, digivolve to... Ebidramon!" Ebidramon basically looked like a giant red lobster with  
a dragon head.  
  
------------------Digimon--------------------------------------Database-----------------------  
  
Name: Ebidramon  
Level: Champion  
Type: Aquatic Digimon  
Attribute: Data  
Attack: Twin Scissor, Lobster Step  
  
Nikolai: You wanted more and you got it, Gesomon. Ebidramon is Gizamon's champion form. His  
Twin Scissor attack will cut you down to size.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Elastic Arm!" Gesomon lashed out with a tentacle.  
  
"Twin Scissor!" Ebidramon used his claws to slice the tentacle off. Gesomon screamed.  
  
"Lobster Step!" Ebidramon leaped forward and landed on Gesomon. The two of them went under  
water. For a moment, nothing happened then little bits of digital data rose into the air.  
Nikolai's D-4 glowed showing that the data was being copied into internal memory. There was a  
flash of light as Ebidramon became Gizamon and leaped into Nikolai's arms.  
  
"How'd I do, Nikolai?"  
  
"Excellent job, Gizamon."  
  
"Hold it, Psycho-Boy, just what the heck are you doing here?" Mari snapped.  
  
"For your information, Ice Queen, the Commander sent me."  
  
"You? Why?"  
  
"Because she didn't think that you would do anything."  
  
"Well you can go back and tell the Commander that I was going to do something about it but you  
interfered."  
  
"Is that any way to thank the guy who saved your life."  
  
"You saved nobody."  
  
"Actually, he did," Floramon spoke up. "There were people who..."  
  
"You shut up, weed, I wasn't talking to you."  
  
"Guys, people are watching," Gizamon said. The others looked around and saw that people were  
coming over to the battle sight. Nikolai, Mari, Floramon and Gizamon quickly retreated to an  
alleyway. Once they were there, Mari continued her argument.  
  
"For your information, you mass of muscles, I was going to handle sushi-brain all by myself.  
But Flower Child over there was no help." Floramon lowered her head in shame.  
  
"Wow, she's grouchy," Gizamon observed.  
  
"You shut up, frog face or I'll have you for dinner."  
  
"Great, what are we having?" Gizamon said jumping up and down.  
  
"My God, are all Digimon this stupid or did we just get the bottom end of the gene pool."  
  
"Hey, nobody insults my Digimon."  
  
"Well someone just did."  
  
"You are the most selfish, egotistical, inconsiderate, inhuman witch!"  
  
"Yeah, and you are an ignorant, brainless, psychotic, worthless piece of human flesh!"  
  
"Is this how all humans communicate?" Gizamon asked Floramon.  
  
"Beats me," Floramon shrugged. "I just got here."  
  
"You know, I'm surprised somebody so selfish became a Digidefender. Someone like you, I  
should just drop dead."  
  
Mari was surprised by his words. She threw out her hand to slap him on the head.  
  
And was blocked by Nikolai's forearm.  
  
"Sorry, sister, but those days of turning the other cheek are over. See 'ya. Come on, Gizamon,   
let's go."  
  
"Nice meeting you," Gizamon called.  
  
"You too," Floramon called back, waving.  
  
"Stop that." Mari knocked Floramon's arm down.  
  
  
  
"Nikolai, why did such a nice Digimon end up with a sour puss like her?" Gizamon asked as  
Nikoali moved through the streets of Paris.  
  
"Believe me, Gizamon, I've been asking that question from day one."  
  
"You really don't like her, do you?"  
  
"It's hard to like someone who spends their every waking moment insulting, criticizing, and just  
simply putting everything down. I swear, people like her make me sick. You'd never see those  
type of people in Moscow."  
  
Gizamon sighed. To tell the truth, he could see that that "drop dead" comment really cut her  
deep. But then again, perhaps it's good for her to be brought down a few notches, taught that  
the whole world didn't revolve around her.  
  
Suddenly a form took essence in front of them. It was basically a large orange boar with fire  
hair a black snout.  
  
------------------Digimon--------------------------------------Database-----------------------  
  
Name: Boarmon  
Level: Armored  
Type: Mammal Digimon  
Attribute: Data  
Attack: Nose Blaster, Bullet Attack  
  
Gizamon: Boarmon, a real stubborn mammal Digimon. His attack is Nose Blaster, which sends fire  
out his nose.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Boarmon looked around his surroundings. He looked frightened.  
  
"What is this place? It looks horrible. I must destroy it. Nose Blaster!" Fire came shooting  
out of his nose and torched a parked car.  
  
"Boarmon, stop, your hurting living creatures," Nikolai protested.  
  
"You don't order me around, weakling! Nose Blaster!" The fire hit the ground in front of  
Nikolai blowing him back.  
  
Gizamon knew he had to help, but not in this form. "Nikolai, make me digivolve!" Gizamon   
called.  
  
"I don't think so. Nose Blaster!" Again the blast blew Nikolai into a wall.  
  
"We need help," Gizamon said.  
  
  
"The nerve of that arrogant blowhard," Mari insulted. "He had no right to talk to me that way.  
"Who does he think he is, coming over here and acting like a testosterone-filled boar! I..."  
Floramon could tell that deep down, Mari was reeling from Nikolai's "drop dead" comment. She  
didn't deserve that but as for all the rest...  
  
Mari noticed that Floramon stopped and was scowling at her. She turned around.  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
"You," the Digimon replied.  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"I agree that Nikolai had no right to tell you to drop dead, but you were acting like a, to use  
his words, 'selfish, egotistical, arrogant, and inhuman.'"  
  
"Now wait just a..."  
  
"No, you wait. You keep acting like you're above everybody when in fact it's people like you  
that make evil Digimon look cool. Maybe if you'd actually pay attention to what Nikolai was  
trying to do, namely save your life and the lives of others, you wouldn't have been on the  
receiving end of his "drop dead" comment."  
  
Mari was about to retaliate when they heard screaming. They quickly ran to check it out and  
saw Gizamon fighting a losing battle against Boarmon. Nikolai was leaning against the wall,  
nursing his wounds.  
  
"He's in trouble," Floramon said. "We must rescue him."  
  
"What do you mean 'we?' Why should 'we' do anything. It'll do him good for that upstart to  
be brought down a few notches."  
  
"You want to prove that you're better than him, then rescue him. Imagine his surprise when the  
very one he insulted comes to rescue him. It shows that you're a bigger human than he was."  
  
Mari wasn't following on Floramon's logic. But she could see where she was heading. "All right,  
let's go rescue Mr. Ego."   
  
"Why don't we rescue Nikolai as well?"  
  
"If we must." The two ran out. Floramon led off with a 'Rain of Pollen' attack. Unlike  
Gesomon, Boarmon took it full force and soon he was sneezing and hacking all over the place.  
  
"Floramon, digivolve," Mari said half-heartedly as she pressed the button on her D-4.  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Floramon, digivolve to... Kiwimon!" Kiwimon was literally half a bird. No wings and a large  
white mask with a sharp beak.  
  
"Leave him alone, Miss Piggy," Kiwimon insulted to Boarmon, who was ready to blow Nikolai away  
again.  
  
------------------Digimon--------------------------------------Database-----------------------  
  
Name: Kiwimon  
Level: Champion  
Type: Ancient Bird Digimon  
Attribute: Data  
Attack: Pummel Peck, Beak Buster!  
  
Boarmon: I know you, you're Kiwimon, a rare-type bird Digimon. While you can't fly, your speed   
makes up for it along with your sharp beak.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Time to show you how your kind got so rare," Boarmon said. "Nose Blaster!"  
  
Kiwimon ran forward and zig-zagged to dodge the flames. She leaped into the air and bounced off  
of Boarmon's back.  
  
"Pummel Peck!" Twirling in mid-air, Kiwimon fired darts that looked like mini versions of  
herself. Boarmon fell down.  
  
"Beak Buster!" Kiwimon stabbed Boarmon with her long sharp beak. Boarmon grunted once then  
dissolved. Only Gizamon noticed the data being copied into Mari's D-4.  
  
"I have to admit, Kiwimon, this form is a lot better than your rookie form."  
  
"That's kind of the whole idea of digivolving," Kiwimon said.  
  
"Thanks, Marisa," Nikolai said. "I guess I was wrong about you, you're not as inhuman as I  
originally thought."  
  
"And don't you forget it," Mari said wagging her finger at him. "You owe me, Pavelnik."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Nikolai said.  
  
"Good, as long as we have an understanding."  
  
"Well, I better get back to Moscow," Nikolai said. Gizamon glowed and returned to his card  
state. Kiwimon dedigivolved and did likewise.  
  
{Floramon was so easy to agree with,} Mari thought as she stared at the Seine. {And I guess  
Ruskie was as well in the end. Too bad things with my Mom isn't as easy to figure out as  
battling Digimon. I wonder if we'll ever patch things up. Well if anyone's going to apologize,  
it's going to be her because I know I couldn't do anything wrong. In the mean time, I guess I  
might as well get used to my new task as a Digidefender.} 


	5. Three-Way War: Mastering Mekanorimon

Digimon: Digidefenders  
  
  
Adeis Adeba was quiet. That's because it was a hot day. It was too hot to talk out loud. And  
when communication was necessary, they communicated through nods and whispers.  
  
Today, the ones to get water from the river was Eli and Sanjara. Sanjara noticed something  
different about Eli, and it wasn't the strange wrist object he wore or the necklace with a large  
blue rectangle attached. It was his attitude, he was always looking over his shoulder, like he  
was expecting something horrible to pop up.  
  
Little did Sanjara knew that Eli had a source of his worrying. A few days ago while he was  
walking through the woods, a Digimon appeared before him. It was Toy Agumon, a rookie Digimon  
who looked like Agumon made out of lego blocks. Eli was about to call on his Digimon when Toy  
Agumon attacked him with his Toy Flame attack, a mini fireball. Out of fear, Eli dove for cover.  
Toy Agumon was about to harrass Eli with his attacks when a blast struck him and he was deleted.  
Eli's savior was Frigimon, a different Frigimon from the one Rick and Betamon fought the first  
day they became Digidefenders. Then, just as he mysteriously appeared, Frigimon mysteriously  
vanished, the logical conclusion being he returned to the Digital World.  
  
The entire attack took less than a minute. But that minute felt like an eternity for Eli. Since  
then, he was always on guard.  
  
"Eli?" Eli jumped accidentally spilling the buckets of water he carried. It was only Sanjara.  
"Eli, is something wrong? You look like somebody is about to pop up and kill you."  
  
"Forgive me, San, I'm just feeling a little... uneasy today." Sanjara laughed. She had been  
Eli's friend and surrogate sister ever since he fist arrived at the village. She knew that Eli  
often was having trouble relaxing.  
  
Eli's D-4 began beeping. Sanjara was startled and dropped her buckets as well. "Eli, your  
wrist."  
  
Eli looked down at his D-4. He quickly covered it up. "It's nothing, Sanjara, just... nothing.  
Don't worry about it."  
  
But Sanjara didn't believe it for a moment. If it was nothing, why was Eli making a big  
production on hiding his wrist thingie and continue going about his business like it was any  
normal day. No, something was wrong, and she was sure that she would be there to help him when  
the time came.  
  
  
  
Over at the Hypnos Organization base, Yamaki was in his office getting a report from Riley.  
  
"Sir, after the Wild One appeared in America, we did a global scan. What we discovered was  
something disturbing, sir."  
  
"Go on," Yamaki urged.  
  
"Sir, our scans detected that the barrier between the Internet and here that the Juggernaut..."  
Riley stopped. Blaming the Juggernaut for the surge of powerful Digimon that have been bio-  
emerging is like telling Yamaki that his perfect machine was flawed.  
  
"Continue," Yamaki commanded although there was a warning tone in his voice.  
  
"Yes, sir. The barrier between the Digimon's world and here is global. And there are several  
weak spots, and those are where the Wild Ones will most likely bio-emerge."  
  
"So where are these weak spots?"  
  
"We aren't done with the full global scan yet, but one of the weak spots is in Africa."  
  
"Africa? Why would a weakness in the Digital barrier be in a place with realtively few digital  
devices?"  
  
"I think you just answered your own question, sir. I think that it's the overall Web that  
serves as a net catching the Wild Ones. But like a net, there're holes in it and sometimes they  
can escape through those holes and into our world."  
  
"Interesting. Anything else?"  
  
Riley looked down at the floor for a second before replying. "Yes, sir. If you can spare a few  
more minutes of your time."  
  
"I can."  
  
"Sir, imagine that the stitching in the net was loose. The net would easily rip and whatever's  
caught will fall through. The same thing is with this. The barrier is so weak that more than  
one Wild One can fall through if enough pressure is put on it."  
  
"We need to put a stop to this insanity once and for all. Make sure Juggernaut is fully up and  
running. We must eliminate ALL of these worthless freaks before they have a chance to destroy   
us! Even if we have to make some sacrifices."  
  
"Yes, sir," Riley said softly. She knew what he was talking about. He was willing to do  
anything to make sure the Digimon are destroyed, even if that meant sacrificing those children  
in the process.  
  
"I said you're dismissed, Riley." Riley didn't hear him the first time.  
  
"Yes, sir." Riley turned and left to return to the control room. This was getting out of hand.  
  
  
  
At the headquarters, the Commander was getting the same report from one of her subordinates when  
an alarm rang out.  
  
"Ma'am," a technician called. "Crossover detected. Wait... getting a second signature... and a  
third! We have three crossovers at once!"  
  
"This had never happened before," the Commander said. "Where are they crossing over?"  
  
"All three of them are appearing in Ethiopia, Africa."  
  
"Eli won't be able to handle this alone," the Commander said. "Send Mari and Jorge there at  
once."  
  
  
  
The Digidefenders from France and Brazil were emitted from the same palm pilot that sucked up  
Eli the first day. But this time, it was in Eli's hut. They were disoriented at first, then   
left the hut.  
  
"So this is Ethiopia?" Jorge asked looking around.  
  
"Looks like a real dump to me," Mari commented.  
  
"That's why it's called a third-world nation," Jorge pointed out. "Come on, let's find Eli."  
  
"Strangers!" Jorge and Mari turned to see a couple of villagers heading towards them with  
tools in their hands. Apparently, they were meant to be used as weapons.  
  
"Your kind is not welcome here," one villager said. Mari and Jorge looked at each other then  
down at themselves. Their skin was not like the Ethiopians. The natives probably thought they  
were here to wreck the village.  
  
"Wait, hear us out," Jorge said. "We just want to find Eli."  
  
"How do you know Eli?" The villager asked.  
  
"We're like him." Jorge held out his D-4 and Mari showed hers as well.  
  
"Liars! Wretched devils! Eli will not be corrupted by your ways."  
  
"Now wait just a minute, pal, we're here to help your village, not to harm it."  
  
"Then how do you know Eli?"  
  
"Hello, we just told you! He's one of us!" Mari snapped. The villager jabbed the handle of the  
rake he was carrying into Mari's stomach. Mari winced and crouched down.  
  
"Hey, you have no right to hit her!" Jorge shouted! He was ready to call forth Gotsumon to  
protect them when the bladed end of the rake was placed in his face.  
  
"Shut your mouth, child, or you will get the same!"  
  
"Forget it, kid, this moron obviously has the brain of a monkey. Let's just find Eli, kick the  
Digimon's butt and get back."  
  
"Stay where you are, scum! Your kind think they are masters of the universe! You think your  
ways are perfect and force people to be drawn into your world of hypocracy. Well I shall not  
let Eli be corrupted to your ways." Mari had had enough. She made a fist and brought it down  
on the rake, breaking it in half.  
  
"I have a signature on his D-4," Jorge said. "Looks like it's a mile or so to the west."  
  
"Any sign of the Digimon?"  
  
"Yeah, three signatures."  
  
"Goody, let's go."  
  
"By the way," Jorge said as they left the village and the weirdo villager with the rake of doom  
and went into the woods. "How did you do that?"  
  
"You mean the thing with the rake?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I took Karate lessons in fifth grade. It was suppose to help me control my temper."  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then there's your answer."  
  
  
  
Eli and Sanjara refilled their buckets with water and were now heading back to the village.  
Suddenly three shapes appeared in front of them. Gradually, these shapes took on substance.  
One looked like a large furry monkey with a bone-shaped club. Another looked like a strange  
hybrid between a horse and a man. It had a singular eye and purple blotches that looked like  
armor. A strange weapon was on his right hand. The third was strange. It looked like a  
Hershey Kiss with arms, legs, a black head band and a sword strapped to its back.  
  
"What happened to us?" The monkey asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, Apemon," the horse-man said. "Somebody must've entrapped us within this forest."  
  
"We'll have to destroy it to escape," the small one said.  
  
"Mega Bone Stick!"  
  
"Solar Ray!"  
  
"Ninja Knife Throwing!" The three began destroying the forest.  
  
"They're destroying the forest, we have to stop them," Sanjara said.  
  
{Yes, but how can I stop them without revealing my identity as a Digidefender?}  
  
"Solar Ray!"  
  
"Look out!" Eli threw himself on Sanjara and their combined weight pushed them to the ground  
just under the energy attack sent out by the horse-man.  
  
Jorge and Mari ran through the woods towards the sounds of the explosions.  
  
"There's' Eli!" Jorge spotted.  
  
"And the Digimon too," Mari said. "Great, let's trash them!"  
  
"Wait, let's find out who they are and then trash them."  
  
"Oh fine," Mari mumbled.  
  
------------------Digimon--------------------------------------Database-----------------------  
  
Name: Apemon  
Level: Champion  
Type: Animal Digimon  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Attack: Mega Bone Stick, Metallic Fur  
  
Jorge: Apemon, he's one of the stronger of the champion Digimon. He's an expert at wielding that  
mega bone stick of his and his fur is pretty hard to penetrate.  
  
  
  
Name: Centarumon  
Level: Champion  
Type: Beast Man Digimon  
Attribute: Data  
Attack: Solar Ray, Jet Gallop  
  
Mari: Centarumon, half man and half horse. He uses his legs to increase his speed.  
  
  
  
Name: Ninjamon  
Level: Champion  
Type: Mutant Digimon  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Attack: Ninja Knife Throwing, Ninja Hopping  
  
Jorge: And the small one's Ninjamon. He's an expert at hand-to-hand combat. No Digimon has  
been known to survive his attacks.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"That's strange," Jorge said. "Other than the fact that they're all Champions, there's no  
commonality between the three. How could the three of them converge here."  
  
"Oh, I know a commonality. All three of them are toast once we get through with them." Jorge  
nodded.  
  
"Gotsumon!"  
  
"Floramon!"  
  
"DIGIMERGE!" Both of them cried. The Digimon were animated from their card states.  
  
"We have to keep them away from Eli and his friend," Jorge explained.  
  
"So let's give them a more tempting target. Digi-Download Boarmon Data!" Floramon's hands  
glowed as Boarmon's fire powers were given to her.  
  
Jorge pressed the button on the side of his D-4. "Gotsumon, digivolve!"  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Gotsumon, digivolve to... Monochromon!" Floramon leaped onto Monochromon as they charged into  
battle.  
  
"Floramon can handle Ninjamon," Jorge said. "Monochromon will take on Centarumon and Apemon."  
  
"Floramon can handle all three of them but if you want some action, then that's fine with me."  
  
"Ninja Hopping!"  
  
"Jet Gallop!" Ninjamon leaped onto Centarumon's back and Centarumon charged forward. Floramon  
and Ninjamon leaped off of their traveling Digimon and flew straight at each other.  
  
"Boarmon Fire Blast!"  
  
"Ninja Knife Throwing!" The two attacks met each other head on and neutralized each other.  
Ninjamon practically flew over Floramon and tackled her to the ground. He took out his sword.  
  
"Rain of Pollen!" Floramon switched back to her normal attack and sent Ninjamon wretching.  
  
"Volcanic Strike!"  
  
"Solar Ray!" Those attacks collided and blew everyone back. Centarumon and Monochromon head-  
butted each other in a stand-off.  
  
Mari looked over at Eli. "Hey, lover boy, sometime this century!"  
  
"Eli, you know these people? Tell me what's going on."  
  
Eli shook his head. "I... never seen this before in my life."  
  
"Eli, we need your help," Jorge pleaded.  
  
"Eli, they know your name. So you must know them. Why won't you tell me what's going on?"  
  
"I... I."  
  
"Eli, I thought we were friends! I thought we could tell each other anything! Why won't you  
tell me what's going on?"  
  
Ninjamon wrestled on the ground with Floramon. He looked up and saw Eli and Sanjara. "Apemon,  
those kids! I think they're the ones who dragged us here. Get them!"  
  
"Right. Mega Bone Stick!' Apemon swung his club. Eli quickly pushed Sanjara out of the way  
then dove for cover himself. Apemon turned towards Eli and swung his club. Eli dove out of  
the way again.  
  
"Eli won't digimerge Hagurumon," Jorge said.  
  
"And they call me stubborn," Mari commented as she watched Ninjamon kick Floramon into the air.  
She pressed her digivolving button. "Floramon, digivolve!"  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Floramon, digivolve to... Kiwimon!" Kiwimon landed on a tree branch. "Pummel Peck!" The  
darts were deflected by Ninjamon's sword.  
  
"Slamming Attack!"  
  
"Jet Gallop!"  
  
Centarumon sailed over Monochromon's tackle and Jorge saw his chance.  
  
"Monochromon, aim a volcanic strike attack at his underside! That's where he's the weakest!"  
  
Rolling over onto his back, Monochromon cried out "Volcanic Strike!" The blast was right on  
target and Centarumon was defeated.  
  
Eli watched all this with fear. If he revealed Hagurumon now, Sanjara would get scared and run  
away. She would never trust him again. But Jorge and Marisa were in trouble. Suddenly Eli  
knew what he had to do. Lives were at stake, and Eli wasn't about to let the other Digidefenders  
down. Even if that meant risking Sanjara's friendship.  
  
"Hagurumon, digimerge!" Sliding his card through a slot in his D-4, the card bulged as it  
changed shape. Soon, a strange creature could be shown in the air. He was basically a large  
brass gear with a face and two smaller black gears attached to him.  
  
------------------Digimon--------------------------------------Database-----------------------  
  
Name: Hagurumon  
Level: Rookie  
Type: Machine Digimon  
Attribute: Virus  
Attack: Catastrophe Gear  
  
Apemon: Hagurumon is a small mechanical Digimon with an attack called Catastrophe Gear.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sanjara couldn't believe it. Hagurumon looked exactly like the statue that Eli was praying to  
that one night. It was also the same Eli was pulled from Africa to become a Digidefender.  
Apemon swung his club but Hagurumon dodged. Apemon kept on swinging and Hagurumon kept dodging.  
  
"Stand still you metal meat ball," Apemon said.  
  
"Nope, nope, nope, don't want to," Hagurumon in a mechanized voice. Apemon growled furiously.  
  
Ninjamon saw Apemon fighting a loosing battle against Hagurumon. As a consequence, he didn't see  
Kiwimon fire her pummel peck. It struck him and he was deleted as well.  
  
"All right," Mari said. "Two down, one to go. Let's get him."  
  
"We can't," Kiwimon said. Mari turned towards him. "What do you mean you can't?"  
  
"Kiwimon's right," Monochromon said. "This is Hagurumon's battle. And Eli's. Eli should   
decide whether or not he needs help. We can not interfere."  
  
"Catastrophe Gear!" Hagurumon shot two dark gears at Apemon who bonked them out of the way   
with his club.  
  
{I have no choice,} Eli realized. {I have to make Hagurumon digivolve. Sanjara might become  
frightened, but if I don't, then all of Africa will be destroyed!}  
  
Eli pressed the button on his D-4. "Hagurumon, digivolve."  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Hagurumon, digivolve to... Mekanorimon!" Mekanorimon was a squatty robot, silver-colored with  
a dome on the top and a single eye sticking out of its chest.  
  
------------------Digimon--------------------------------------Database-----------------------  
  
Name: Mekanorimon  
Level: Champion  
Type: Machine  
Attribute: Virus  
Attack: Twin Beam, Gyro Beek  
  
Monochromon: Mekanorimon is a vehicle Digimon. They can operate independently or with a pilot.  
His main attack is Twin Beam, a ray that disintegrates whatever it touches.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Eli," Mekanorimon said in a digitized voice. "I am not able to complete this mission without  
you." His dome opened up to reveal a cockpit. "Please climb in." Eli climbed onto  
Mekanorimon's arm and the arm lifted to a distance that enabeled Eli to climb into the cockpit.  
The dome closed.  
  
"How do I operate these controls?" Eli asked. "I am no good at this sort of technology."  
  
"I shall instruct you," Mekanorimon said. "For now, you just need to know how to move. The  
two handle levers in front of you move the legs. The buttons on each side fire the boosters."  
  
Eli pushed one of the levers forward and one of Mekanorimon's legs moved forward. Apemon raised  
his club in a defensive gesture. Eli pushed the other lever and Mekanorimon's other foot became  
even with the first one.  
  
Apemon attempted to clobber Mekanorimon on the head but the Digimon took it in stride. When   
Apemon realized his attack wasn't working, he backed up.  
  
"Mekanorimon, we need to finish him off now!" Eli commented.  
  
"Affirmative. There is a joystick to your left. Press the button on its left side." Eli  
complied. A view screen popped up with an image of Apemon from the view of Mekanorimon's eye.  
A red circle also appeared on the screen.  
  
"Move the joystick until it is on the target. When it is, press the button on it to lock into  
position."  
  
With sweat pouring out of him, Eli followed Mekanorimon's directions. A tone played when Eli  
pressed the button.  
  
"Go for it, Mekanorimon!"  
  
"Affirmative. Twin Beam!" The jewel on Mekanorimon's front glowed and released a beam of  
energy. It hit Apemon dead on and he disintegrated.  
  
Mekanorimon, Monochromon, and Kiwimon all dedigivolved. Eli turned towards Sanjara who was  
standing with a bewildered expression.  
  
"Sanjara, I am sorry I didn't tell you. I was afraid you would become afraid of me and not want  
to talk to me ever again."  
  
"Eli, don't be so ridiculous. I was more surprised than scared. But once I saw Hagurumon, I  
knew everything was going to be all right."  
  
Jorge and Mari put on weird looks as Eli turned towards Sanjara. "How?"  
  
Sanjara took Hagurumon and held him up to Eli. "Eli, look, doesn't he remind you of something?"  
  
"He looks like a normal gear to me," Mari voiced. Jorge agreed.  
  
"No, look closely." Eli stared long and hard at Hagurumon. Finally, it came to him.  
  
"The statue."  
  
"That's right. It was like the gods came to you in the form of Hagurumon. When I saw that  
resemblance, I wasn't afraid of Hagurumon. In fact, he's kind of cute."  
  
"Cute? Me?" Hagurumon muttered.  
  
"Cute? Him?" Eli, Jorge, Mari, Gotsumon, and Floramon said at once.  
  
"Ho boy." Mari held her hand to her head. "Something tells me our problems are just beginning." 


	6. The Great Escape: Ring-Side Seats for Vi...

A/N: Before I begin, I just want to make an announcement. Due to recent circumstances, the  
review function on ff.net has been deemed unreliable by me. If you guys wish to review my story,  
please e-mail me personally at Phanto5692@aol.com  
  
Digimon: Digidefenders  
  
Episode 5: The Great Escape/Ring-Side Seats for Vikaralamon's battle.  
  
At the Digidefender Headquarters, the entire control room was in an uproar! Strange blue  
portals started opening up all over the world.  
  
"Triangulate the source of the energy wave," the Commander ordered.  
  
"Source triangulated. Central Shinjuku, the Sakiyuchi Building."  
  
The Commander cursed. "That stupid son of a... He has gone too far this time. Alert Chi and   
Shinji immediately!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
The Commander sat down in her command chair. {Yamaki, you fool,} she thought. {Don't you see  
that by trying to rectify the situation, you're only making it worse. Stubborn arrogant...}  
  
"Commander." It was Chi on the view screen. She was contacting from Beijing. "What is wrong?"  
  
"I think there are going to be a couple of crossovers in Japan. Shinji will need your help."  
  
Shinji's face came on a view screen next to Chi's. "Commander, something screwy is happening  
over here."  
  
"We're aware of that, Shinji. Leave your computer on. Chi will be there to asssist you."  
  
"Uh... sure." Their faces disappeared.  
  
The Commander absentmindedly rubbed the back of her neck. This was getting out of hand. What  
would it take to convince him that what he's doing is harming Earth more than helping it?  
  
"Ma'am," a technician called. It was the same one who asked if she was going to take care of  
Frigimon when he crossovered. "Crossover detected in Japan. Whatever it is, it's huge."  
  
{Blast. I don't think that the Digidefenders are ready for such big a task.}  
  
  
  
Shinji paced up and down his room. He never thought he hear himself think these words. He was  
waiting for a girl. Sure, she was coming out of a computer from one continent over, but still...  
How would his mother react if he saw him with an eight year old girl in his room?  
  
His computer screen suddenly began glowing. Chi fell out and onto the ground.  
  
"You okay?" Shinji asked as he helped her up.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wish there was a better way to travel."  
  
"You could always try flying."  
  
"Not funny."  
  
There was a knock on Shinji's door. "Shinji? Is everything all right? I thought I heard some  
sort of crashing noise."  
  
Shinji paniced. "Oh God, it's my Mom. If she sees you here, she's going to have Gatomon! What  
to do, what to do, what to do... quick, into the closet!" Shinji pushed her inside and shut  
the door just as his mother came in.  
  
"Shinji, are you all right?"  
  
"J... Just f... fine, Mom. Nothing wrong."  
  
His mother gave him a skeptic look. "Are you sure? You're hiding something, I can tell."  
  
"Me? No, no, no, no, nothing, I'm hiding nothing."  
  
"Is that so?" Shinji's mother eyed the closet. She forced her way past him and up to the  
closet. Shinji covered his face with his hands and braced for the onslaught.  
  
Shinji's mother threw open the closet door.  
  
The only things she saw were old clothes and school books piled on the ground.  
  
It was a good thing Shinji's mother didn't look at the door, Chi was hanging off a hook on it.  
  
"Sorry, Shinji, I thought you were hiding one of those play magazines of Hishimama."  
  
Shinji took a deep breath, the first one in over five minutes. His Mom didn't see Chi. He  
couldn't believe his luck. He was spared the full wraith.  
  
Shinji's mother closed the door behind her. She thought she heard a thump, like something  
falling, but dismissed it as clothes or school books.  
  
"Don't worry, Mom, I'm not hiding anything illegal."  
  
"All right. I'll see you later." Shinji's mother turned and left the room.  
  
Shinji quickly shut his door again and opened the closet door. Chi was lying on the ground.  
  
"Sorry about that," he said as he let her out.  
  
"Don't worry about it, most excitement I had in weeks."  
  
"Oh, Shinji," his mother called from outside the room. Again, they panicked. Shinji threw Chi  
on the bed and covered her with blankets. With instructions to stay still, he dove for his  
computer chair just as his mother came in.  
  
"I forgot why I came in here in the first place. Don't go outside today. The government's  
declared a state of emergency, something about a large pig downtown."  
  
"Really?" Shinji asked, actually concerned.  
  
"Yeah, the government asks everybody to stay in doors until the military has a chance to engage  
the... whatever is out there."  
  
"Sure, Mom, no problem." And his Mom left again. Shinji took another deep breath. Chi lifted  
herself out of the covers.  
  
"This is insane," she commented.  
  
"Yeah, we've been spending more time avoiding my Mother than engaging the Digimon."  
  
"Shinji." Speak of the devil. Chi covered herself again as Shinji's mother came in. "Dinner'll  
be late tonight, just thought I warn you."  
  
"Right."   
  
Shinji's mother eyed the bed. "And how many times must I tell you to make your bed."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
And she left again, this time for good.  
  
"How are we going to get out now?" Chi asked.  
  
"I've been thinking about that. Follow me." Shinji and Chi snuck out of his room and down the  
hall to his parents' room. Adjacent to the bedroom was a balcony. Shinji opened the door.  
He pointed downward to the balcony below them.  
  
"The lady downstairs is always out. We'll just drop down to that balcony and go out the door."  
  
"Are you insane, Shinji? I can't jump that far."  
  
"Don't worry. Just hang off the ledge and jump down. Easy as falling off a log."  
  
"Or a balcony," Chi said. "All right, all right." Chi climbed over the banister. She lowered  
herself until her feet were dangling from the balcony. Taking a few swings, she leaped onto the  
balcony, falling on her butt.  
  
"You okay?" Shinji called from above.  
  
"Yeah. Hurry." Shinji followed Chi's movements. Unfortunately, he missed it. If Chi hadn't  
caught his arm in time, he would've been seriously hurt.  
  
When Chi hauled him onto the balcony, Shinji smiled sheepishly. "Well, it seem to work in  
practice runs. Come on, we might be the only ones with enough power to stop him."  
  
Shinji and Chi left the apartment and the overall building.  
  
"My D-4 is already picking out several Digimon signatures," Chi said. "Follow me." Although  
Shinji could've just used his own D-4, he followed the Chinese girl through town.  
  
They were coming close to the source. They could tell because of the shaking going on.  
  
As they came to the end of a street, the Digimon walked by. He was huge. A huge pig.  
  
Chi froze. "Shinji... what... what is he?"  
  
"Don't know, let me check." Shinji stared at his D-4. That's weird, I'm getting nothing."  
Shinji tried pressing some buttons but still nothing. Finally there was a beeping sound.  
  
------------------Digimon--------------------------------------Database-----------------------  
  
Name: Vikaralamon  
Level: Ultimate  
Type: Holy Beast  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Attack: Boar Bomb, Fusion Ball  
  
Shinji: Got something, finally. Vikaralamon. He an ultimate level Digimon. I don't know what  
makes him so horrible, his attacks or his smell.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"It's so big," Chi gasped. "Shinji, I don't think we can handle an ultimate."  
  
"I think you're right, let's tell the Commander."  
  
Shinji spoke into his D-4. "Hello? Commander? We have a problem!"  
  
"What is it?" Came the voice back.  
  
"It's Vikaralamon. He's gigantic and he's tearing up buildings like nothing. We won't be  
able to handle this."  
  
"All right, hang on. I'll alert the rest of the Digidefenders."  
  
"Thanks, Commander."  
  
"Um... Shinji, look." Three other creatures were facing down with Vikaralamon. One was a  
gold-plated Digimon that looked like the cross between a rabbit and a dog. Another was what  
appeared to be a fox in magician's robes. The third was a large robotic-looking dinosaur with  
huge arm blades.  
  
"Chi, use the D-4 to identify them."  
  
"Okay."  
  
------------------Digimon--------------------------------------Database-----------------------  
  
Name: Rapidmon  
Level: Ultimate/Armored  
Type: Cyborg  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Attack: Rapid Fire, Miracle Missile, Tri Beam  
  
Shinji: Let's see, the yellow-plated one is Rapidmon. But I'm not sure if this is the armored  
version or the ultimate version.  
  
  
  
Name: Taomon  
Level: Ultimate  
Type: Demon Man  
Attribute: Data  
Attack: Talisman of Light, Thousand Spells, Talisman Spell, Talisman Star  
  
Chi: Taomon, another ultimate-level Digimon. She has magical powers.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shinji growled frusteratedly. "I can't get anything on Robo-saur. It's like he doesn't even  
exist."  
  
"He kind of looks like Metal Greymon," Chi commented.  
  
Shinji sighed. "I wish it was him. Well, I know one thing. He certainly doesn't like   
Vikaralamon." It was true. The look the red creature was giving was enough to scare anybody.   
Anybody but Vikaralamon.  
  
Suddenly Shinji's D-4 started beeping. He looked at it and words came onto the screen.  
  
DOWNLOADING DATA FROM REMOTE SOURCE  
  
"'Downloading data from remote source,'" Shinji repeated. "What does that mean. Is the D-4  
receiving information from another place. Where?"  
  
------------------Digimon--------------------------------------Database-----------------------  
  
Name: War Growlmon  
Level: Ultimate  
Type: Cyborg  
Attribute: Virus  
Attack: Atomic Blaster, Radiation Blade Attack  
  
Shinji: Finally found something. He's called War Growlmon. He's a Dinosaur covered in metallic  
armor. His attacks, atomic blaster and radiation blade, give him the ultimate power.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I never heard of War Growlmon," Chi said.  
  
"Neither have I. But he is a Digimon. At least I think he is. He doesn't look like any  
Digimon I've ever seen..."  
  
"Shinji, wait a minute. A data-class, virus-class, and vaccine-class Digimon. One of each  
attribute. Could that mean something?"  
  
"Not sure, but Vikaralamon must be bad if all three are standing against him."  
  
"But Vikaralamon's a vaccine-class. Aren't vaccine class suppose to be the good guys?"  
  
"Still not sure, but Vikaralamon is definitely bad news for us humans."  
  
Shinji and Chi ducked into an alleyway. They watched as the four Ultimate Digimon went at it.  
There were three Ultimates against one but Vikaralamon seemed to have the upper hand. Chi tried  
to peek outside to see if there was anybody else in the viscinity but an explosion kept forcing  
her back.  
  
"What do we do, Shinji? We can't get out without getting caught up in the battle."  
  
"Nothing we can do except sit it out."  
  
Suddenly Vikaralamon started flickering, partially dissolving.  
  
"They did it!" Shinji cried. "They're beating him."  
  
"Wait a minute," Chi said. "The other three are dissolving too. Whatever it is that's making  
Vikaralamon disappear, it's going both ways."  
  
"Chi, you're D-4." Chi looked down. The D-4 was emitting electricity, like it was short-  
circuiting. Suddenly it started to glow. Upon instinct, Chi held out hers. The D-4s began  
producing an energy beam. The energy beams covered War Growlmon, who was helplessly pinned  
underneath one of Vikaralamon's energy sphere, in what appeared to be some type of static  
electricity barrier, a forcefield. Shinji's did likewise.  
  
"It's like our D-4s are helping War Growlmon, Rapidmon, and Taomon," Chi said. It's preventing  
them from being dissolved the same way Vikaralamon is."  
  
  
  
At Headquarters, the Commander stepped up to a control panel.  
  
"Getting response from the D-4s," a technician called out. "They're offering reserve power to  
the Digimon that are attacking Vikaralamon."  
  
"Good," the Commander replied. She was hoping the D-4s would do something like this.  
  
  
  
Suddenly a tremendous earthquake began erupting. A loud screach could be heard, like a monkey's  
scream. The D-4s blinked out. Chi and Shinji began covering their ears in pain. Shinji looked   
around and discovered a dumpster.  
  
"Please be empty, please be empty." To his luck, it is. "Come on, Chi, inside."  
  
"But it's a dumpster!"  
  
"Yes, you're very smart, now come on." Shinji pushed her into the dumpster then climbed in  
himself.  
  
  
  
They must've blacked out because the next thing Shinji noticed, he was asleep in the dumpster.  
  
"Chi, wake up," he said gently shaking her awake.  
  
"Huh... wha... Shinji? What happened?"  
  
"That screach must've knocked us out." Shinji and Chi climbed out of the dumpster and into  
the street. The entire neighborhood was in chaos. Buildings were wrecked. There were potholes  
the size of tanks and shattered glass everywhere. The Digimon were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Wow, it's like World War Eleven here," Chi commented. "Where are Vikaralamon and the others?"  
  
"Maybe they... were deleted," Shinji deduced.  
  
"I hope so," Chi said. "If those four kept on battling the way they were, the entire city  
would've been demolished." Shinji nodded.  
  
Suddenly a strange energy cought their eyes. They turned just in time to see a shape of 1s and  
0s. It looked like a huge green ghost wearing a poncho, sombrero, and gloves.  
  
------------------Digimon--------------------------------------Database-----------------------  
  
Name: Ponchomon  
Level: Armored  
Type: Ghost  
Attribute: Virus  
Attack: Tequila Knuckle  
  
Ponchomon: Hu-hu-hu-hu, I'm Ponchomon, I go by my own beat and anybody who doesn't like it will  
get a beat... from my Tequila Knuckle. Hu-hu-hu-hu.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Tequila Knuckle!" Ponchomon's fist glowed with fire and he broke down a building.  
  
"I hope there was nobody in there," Chi said.  
  
"Come on, let's go to work."  
  
"Right. Lopmon, digimerge!"  
  
"Elecmon, digimerge!" The two Digimon that were animated looked like a small brown dog and a  
small red rabbit.  
  
------------------Digimon--------------------------------------Database-----------------------  
  
Name: Elecmon  
Level: Rookie  
Type: Mammal  
Attribute: Data  
Attack: Super Thunder Strike, Sparkling Thunder, Body Attack  
  
Shinji: Elecmon may be small, but his thunder powers will shock you... literally.  
  
  
  
Name: Lopmon  
Level: Rookie  
Type: Beast  
Attribute: Data  
Attack: Blazing Ice, Tiny Twister  
  
Chi: Lopmon may look cuddly, but he has the power of ice. His Blazing Ice will not only beat  
you back, but freeze you too.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"All right, guys, go get him," Shinji instructed. Lopmon spread his long ears and took to the  
air, gliding on currents of wind. Elecmon galloped up to Ponchomon.  
  
"Hu-hu-hu-hu," Ponchomon laughed. "If you guys want to play, you got it. Tequila Knuckle!"  
Ponchomon's hand became energized and he swung it at them.  
  
Lopmon banked and Elecmon dodged.  
  
"Hey Elecmon, you want first crack at him?" Lopmon asked.  
  
"I thought you would never ask. Super Thunder Strike!" Elecmon emitted lightning from his tail.  
Ponchomon absorbed it with a laugh.  
  
"Looks like it's your turn," Elecmon said to Lopmon.  
  
"Blazing Ice!" Lopmon shot a blue beam at Ponchomon. Ponchomon absorbed it with a "huff."  
  
"Nothing they do seems to affect him," Shinji gasped.  
  
"We have to keep trying," Elecmon said.  
  
"Elecmon's right, we can't just let him trash us," Lopmon agreed. The two sprang back into  
action again.  
  
"Blazing Ice!"  
  
"Super Thunder Strike!" The two attacks combined and slammed Ponchomon back. He quickly  
grabbed Elecmon. "Sparkling Thunder!" Elecmon's body produced a strong source of light that  
temporarily blinded Ponchomon. Ponchomon threw Elecmon away and he landed in Shinji's arms.  
  
"Sorry... Shinji... I... failed." Elecmon grunted before turning back into a card.  
  
"Elecmon..." Shinji turned towards Chi with a serious look on his face. "Chi, it's all up to  
you now. Give it all you got."  
  
Chi's innocent face reflected the determination in Shinji's own. "You got it. Lopmon, fall  
back a little." Lopmon withdrew until there was about twenty feet separating the two.  
  
"Lopmon, digivolve!"  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Lopmon, digivolve to... Endigomon!" Endigomon was a large beast that walked on his hind legs.  
His head sported a strange white crown with three spikes in it. His face was circular at the  
front and he had two long green ears. His fur was red and black.  
  
------------------Digimon--------------------------------------Database-----------------------  
  
Name: Endigomon  
Level: Champion  
Type: Beast Man  
Attribute: Virus  
Attack: Koko Crusher, Howling Destroyer  
  
Chi: You're in for it now, when it comes to brute strength, nobody can match Endigomon. His  
body contains a fierce weapon called the koko crusher and his voice produces a scream that would  
make even ultimate-level Digimon coward in fear.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hu-hu-hu-hu," Ponchomon laughed.  
  
"I'm getting sick of that laugh," Chi said. "Endigomon, do it!" Endigomon moved forward.  
Ponchomon moved forward too.  
  
"Tequila Knuckle!" With a loud roar, Endigomon fired his own punch. The two punches collided  
producing a shockwave. Ponchomon tried to punch with the other arm but Endigomon stopped it with  
his other hand.  
  
"Beta Slugger!" Everybody turned around. Behind Ponchomon was Rick, Nikolai, and Jorge along  
with Betamon, Gizamon, and Gotsumon.  
  
"Endigomon, we distracted him, attack now!" Betamon called.  
  
"Endigomon jumped back. His body opened up to reveal several missile launchers.  
  
"Koko Crusher!" The missiles fired. One by one, the missiles hit and Ponchomon dissolved.  
  
Endigomon dedigivolved to Lopmon and returned to his card state. The other Digimon did likewise.  
  
"Come on, let's go back to Headquarters," Rick said. "We have a lot to talk about."  
  
  
  
Soon, all the Digidefenders gathered at Headquarters. On the video table were pictures of  
Taomon's, Rapidmon's, and Vikaralamon's cards. There was also a large square with a red question  
mark representing War Growlmon.  
  
"You were right to be suspicious, Shinji," the Commander said. "The barrier may be weak, but  
it's not weak enough to let so many powerful Digimon in at once. And since Vikaralamon only  
appeared today, it is safe to assume that the other three were already here."  
  
"Then why didn't you guys detect them?" Jorge asked.  
  
"Probably because our scanners had only been able to detect Digimon who cross over. These  
Digimon must've already been here."  
  
"To state Barrio Boy's question," Mari said. "Why didn't you guys detect them?"  
  
"That... I'm not sure of," the Commander admitted.  
  
"Commander?" One of the technicians came up and whispered something in her ear. The Commander  
nodded, turned around and began programming one of the terminals.  
  
"Hey guys, I had a really freaky thought," Nikolai started.  
  
"No surprise there," Mari said rolling her eyes. Nikolai shot her an evil glance.  
  
"Seriously, though, I had an idea. What if there are people just like us."  
  
"What do you mean?" Eli asked. "You mean more people with the ability to call forth Digimon?"  
  
"Yes, more Digidefenders. What if those three Digimon belonged to some other people."  
  
"That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard," Mari snapped. "We're the Digidefenders,  
not some stupid idiots who live in Tokyo. I mean if there were more of us, which  
I so highly doubt, I doubt they'd be powerful enough to allow their Digimon to   
digivolve all the way to ultimate. I mean if we can't, then it's most likely those pathetic  
screwballs can't either. And besides, the Commander would've told us about them. Right,  
Commander?" Mari gazed at the Commander with a dark look. The Commander continued her   
programming.  
  
"You are the only ones that I know of," she said simply.  
  
"There, see, point proven. Those Digimon are probably just fight-lovers who crossed over with  
Vikaralamon. Discussion closed."  
  
But Shinji wasn't so sure. The Commander was right, allowing four Ultimate-level Digimon to  
cross over was just too impossible, even for this business. He turned towards the table with  
the images of the four cards on it.  
  
{I don't care what Frenchie thinks,} Shinji thought. {Those Digimon didn't cross over, they  
were called forth to battle Vikaralamon and save the city. But the question is, who called them  
forth? And why?}  
  
  
  
Yamaki was a defeated man. The Juggernaut was destroyed, so was Yuggoth. And everybody deserted  
him, even Riley. Basically, Hypnos was out of business, for good. And it was all those Tamers'  
fault.  
  
{No,} Yamaki thought. {It wasn't, it was that giant Digimon's fault. And what about that  
Digimon whose voice seem to appear out of nowhere. It probably had a hand in all this too.}  
  
A shadow crossed Yamaki's line of sight. He looked up as the Commander stepped out from the  
darkness.  
  
"You!" Yamaki gasped.  
  
"Yes, me."  
  
Yamaki took a breath and let out a small chuckle. "So, come to rub my failures in my face, have  
you?"  
  
"You know me, Yamaki. I'm not like that."  
  
"You're right, you're not."  
  
"So tell me, are there..."  
  
Yamaki already knew what she was going to ask. "Yes, there are. I saw them for myself."  
  
"I figured as much. I'm just sorry it had to come to this," the Commander said.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"So what are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
The Commander took off her sun glasses and stared at him. "Yamaki, what do you want to do more?  
Destroy Digimon or save humanity?"  
  
"That shouldn't even be a question, I want to save humanity."  
  
"Then maybe you should. The time is coming, Yamaki. The gray line is becoming black and white.  
You must be on one side or the other, you can't have it both ways."  
  
"I know. So tell me, which side are you on?"  
  
The Commander put her sun glasses back on. "That shouldn't even be a question," she repeated.  
  
Yamaki chuckled again. "Touche."  
  
"Choose your allies and enemies carefully, Yamaki," the Commander recommended as she turned and  
started to walk away. "Especially be wary of your enemies. They could actually be allies."  
  
"You always did love to hand out riddles."  
  
The Commander stopped and turned her head. "It gives the brain something to think about other  
than death, destruction, and prejudice." And she went away leaving Yamaki to go home and   
nurse the part of him that was wounded the most: his pride. 


	7. I Want To Fly: Airdramon Appears

Digimon: Digidefenders  
  
  
Episode 6: I Want To Fly/Airdramon Appears  
  
Ashley Hillard galloped through the Australian Outback on her horse, Puka. A little penguin-type  
creature sitting in front of her. They were chasing a lizard monster.  
  
------------------Digimon--------------------------------------Database-----------------------  
  
Name: Chameleonmon  
Level: Armored  
Type: Reptile  
Attribute: Virus  
Attack: Tongue whip, Heat Eye  
  
Ashley: Chameleonmon can change the coloring on his skin to blend in with his surroundings.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Tongue Whip!" Chameleonmon lashed onto a tree and pulled himself up to a lower branch.   
The penguin creature leaped off the horse and landed at the base of the tree.  
  
------------------Digimon--------------------------------------Database-----------------------  
  
Name: Penguinmon  
Level: Rookie  
Type: Bird  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Attack: Eternal Slapping, Slide Attack  
  
Penguinmon: For those of you who don't know me, I'm Penguinmon. My Eternal Slapping attack will  
slap you silly.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Stupid Bird Digimon," Chameleonmon insulted. "Let's see you try to catch me up here."  
  
"Hey, Penguinmon, need a boost up?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Yup." Ashley picked Penguinmon up and still on Puka, hoisted him onto the same branch that  
Chameleonmon was on.  
  
Chameleonmon gulped and let out a meak "Help."  
  
"Eternal Slapping!" Penguinmon's wing was like a purple blurr as it slammed into Chameleonmon's  
head. This process repeated itself several times. Finally, Chameleonmon fell off the tree.  
  
Suddenly, the tree started to topple. Holding onto the trunk, Penguinmon prepared for impact.  
The tree landed squarely on Chameleonmon and he dissolved.  
  
Penguinmon leaped back. Ashley caught him.  
  
"Good job, Penguinmon," Ashley congratulated.  
  
"Thanks. But I can't take all the credit. This tree couldn't handle the action."  
  
Ashley laughed. It was a light-hearted chuckle that sounded like wind chimes. She looked down  
at the timer function on her D-4.  
  
"5:00? Oh my God, I'm late for dinner."  
  
"Then go eat. See ya' when I see 'ya." Penguinmon transformed back into a card which took its  
place inside its case around her neck. Ashley tucked the case into her turtleneck to keep  
anybody from finding it out. She also covered up her D-4.  
  
  
  
Ashley rode Puka back to her Grandfather's farm. She tied him up in the barn and ran inside.  
  
"I'm home," she called to her Mother and Grandfather.  
  
"Ashley, where have you been?" Her mother asked. "I've had dinner ready for the past ten  
minutes."  
  
"Sorry, Mom, I was out exercising Puka."  
  
"Oh, well that's all right. Go wash up." As Ashley ran her hands underneath the water, her  
Grandfather looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "Hey, Ash, I was thinking. Summer  
vacation is almost here for you, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Well I'd like you to take charge of the flock this summer. All by yourself."  
  
Ashley dropped the soap bar she was using on her foot, but she ignored the throbbing of her foot.  
  
"Grandfather... you always tend the sheep in the summer time. You look forward to it every  
year. Why do you want to give it up to me now?"  
  
"Oh Ash," her Grandfather said using his affectionate nickname for her. "I'm getting too old.  
I'd like to be sure that the flock is in good hands when I'm gone."  
  
"I... I don't think I'm ready, Grandfather."  
  
"Of course you're ready. I haven't been taking you on those herding trips when you were a kid  
just to babysit you, I was preparing you for the day where you will assume the roll of family  
Sheephearder."  
  
Ashley didn't know how to respond to that. Luckily her mother did. "Don't worry, Ashley, you  
still have time to prepare. By the end of the summer, you will be the best Sheepherder in  
the Northern Territory."  
  
Ashley's Grandfather chuckled at her daughter's comment.  
  
  
That night, Ashley sat in front of her vanity mirror in her nightgown. She undid the plait that  
she usually put her blonde hair in during the day and began brushing it out. As she did, she  
thought.  
  
{What's wrong with me? This is what I wanted all my life. So why do I feel like I'm at the  
Dentist waiting to get my teeth pulled? Come on, Ashley, get a grip.}  
  
Ashley absentmindedly scrunched up her hair as if she imagined it short, choir boy-like.  
  
{When I was a little girl, I always looked forward to the day my Grandfather would take me on  
one of his trips. I thought they were so exciting, so adventurous. Why don't I have that same  
excitement now that I did back then?}  
  
Ashley looked at her D-4 and card pouch which laid on the table. {Could being a Digidefender  
change the way I think? That day Rick and Seadramon battled Frigimon, that day we first  
became the Digidefenders, that day was more exciting than any trip my Grandfather could've  
brought me on. Now that that has happened, the whole level in which I judge life has changed,  
as I bet it has done with the others.}  
  
Ashley gave her hair one more brush then climbed into bed. {Should I accept my Grandfather's  
wishes or not? Oh well, too late to worry about it now. I'll decide on it some other day.}   
And she allowed sleep to inhabit her body, as she had for every night since she was born.  
  
  
  
The next day, while Ashley was getting dressed, she reached a decision. She would not don her  
D-4 today. Today, she was Ashley Hillard, the Sheephearder, not Ashley Hillard the Digidefender.  
She left her D-4 and card pouch on her vanity table.  
  
Ashley stampeded down the stairs, two at a time.  
  
"Whoa, take it easy, Ashley," her mother said as the girl slid into her seat at the breakfast  
table. "The sheep aren't going to leave without you."  
  
"Sorry, Mom," Ashley said as she dove into the pancakes laid out before her. "I'm just eager to  
get out there."  
  
Ashley's Grandfather chuckled from his easychair. "That-a-girl, that's what I like to see."  
  
"Take it easy, Ashley," her mother laughed as her daughter dove into her third pancake. "I   
swear, you're eating like a little monster."  
  
Ashley paused in mid-bite. "What... what did you say?"  
  
"I said you're eating fast, like a little monster."  
  
"Right... eating." But why did Ashley tense up at the mention of the word "monster?"  
  
Shrugging it off, she finished off her breakfast. "Come on, Dinga." The dog let out a happy  
yip as she followed her owner out.  
  
Ashley mounted Puka and she and Dinga set out. The sheep were in a field about three hundread  
yards from the house. There were about half-a-dozen of them so it made things a whole lot more  
easier for her.  
  
Ashley on Puka and Dinga began urging the sheep north-bound. A barred fence was set up to keep  
the sheep from wandering too far off course.  
  
{This is great,} Ashley thought as Dinga chased a straggler. {I've almost forgotten about  
being a Digidefender. Maybe I should quit being a Digidefender. I mean, there are seven others,  
what difference will one person make?}  
  
Ashley looked to the sky and spotted something unusual. A piece of the sky was becoming  
distorted, like a pond after a stone is thrown in it. Suddenly something appeared in a flash  
of numbers. It was long and serpentine-like with two large red wings. It swooped down like a  
jet and actually gobbled up one of the sheep.  
  
"What are you?" Ashley asked.  
  
------------------Digimon--------------------------------------Database-----------------------  
  
Name: Airdramon  
Level: Champion  
Type: Serpent  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Attack: Spinning Needle, God Tornado  
  
Airdramon: I am Airdramon. When it comes to aerial combat, nobody can surpass me.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You're a Digimon," Ashley asked.  
  
"Yes, and I have chosen this to be lunch. God Tornado!" A small whirlwind kicked up, blowing  
the sheep every which way but up.  
  
Ashley picked up a stone that was lying on the ground. "Hey wormy, stay away from them." She  
threw the stone and it bounced off his head.  
  
"Why you pitiful human. Spinning Needle." Dozens of tiny darts flew at Ashley. A couple of  
them struck her shirt sleeve tearing a hole in it.  
  
"You want me, come and get me!" She turned Puka around and started running away.  
  
"You can't defeat me," Airdramon said as he took off after her.  
  
  
Dinga watched as he chased her down. The dog turned and ran in the direction of her house.  
  
Ashley's mother was bringing out a watering plot to take care of her flower bed when Dinga  
burst through the door like the hounds of hades was after her.  
  
"Dinga? What..." Dinga booted up to Ashley's room and grabbed her D-4 and card pouch off her  
vanity table.  
  
Dinga burst out the door again. Ashley's Grandfather had been reading the paper.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked as his daughter came in.  
  
"Don't know. Dinga just came through here, she left carrying something."  
  
"It's probably nothing important."  
  
  
Dinga tried to sniff out Ashley's scent and followed it two miles out from the wire fence.  
  
Ashley was huddled up against a cliff face. Her shirt was torn in several places and her hair  
was all frizzled. Puka was lying on its side.  
  
Dinga dropped Ashley's D-4 and card pouch and barked.  
  
Ashley and Airdramon both saw her. "Dinga, you brought my D-4." But Airdramon was already  
moving in for another attack. When he was low enough, Dinga leaped onto his back and started  
clawing and biting on him. "DINGA, NO!"  
  
"Pathetic weakling." Airdramon twirled his body and threw Dinga to the ground. Ashley ran to  
see if her friend was all right. Dinga was wimpering, but she was alive.  
  
Airdramon turned towards Ashley again. Ashley rolled forward and grabbed her D-4 and card pouch.  
  
"All right, you sack of numerical data, you'll pay for what you did to my friend. Penguinmon,  
digimerge!" Ashley slid her card through her D-4. The card immediately took on a life of its  
own.  
  
"Penguinmon, it's time to show him what you're made of."  
  
"I'm ready whenever you are, Ashley. Let's rumble."  
  
"You fool! I clearly have the advantage here," Airdramon boasted flapping his wings.  
  
"That's what you think. Penguinmon, digivolve."  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Penguinmon, digivolve to... Saberdramon!" Saberdramon was similar to Birdramon in every way  
except for the color of his feathers which were a charcoal black.  
  
"What? What are you?" Airdramon asked.  
  
------------------Digimon--------------------------------------Database-----------------------  
  
Name: Saberdramon  
Level: Champion  
Type: Giant Bird  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Attack: Black Saber, Black Talon  
  
Saberdramon: I was once known as Penguinmon, now I digivolved to my champion level. Possibly  
my best features are my wings which I can use to increase my agility.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Saberdramon rose into the air and hovered above Airdramon. He put his wings together, then  
spread them apart.  
  
"Black Saber!" Black streams of energy shot into Airdramon. Airdramon disintegrated.  
  
"You did it, Saberdramon," Ashley cried.  
  
"No, we did it. I couldn't have digivolved without your help, Ashley."  
  
Ashley laughed.  
  
  
  
That night, Ashley came home exhausted. It had been a busy day.  
  
"So how was your first round?" Grandfather asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, Grandfather, but I lost a sheep."  
  
"Just one sheep?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's good."  
  
Ashley looked up in surprise. "But Grandfather, I expected you to be upset because you wanted  
me to get all of them safely."  
  
"Ashley, nobody gets it right on their first try. It took me fifteen years to get it pact  
down."  
  
"Fifteen years?"  
  
"Yup. So relax, I'm not mad."  
  
Ashley let out a sigh and went up to her room. Plopping down on her bed, she thought, {It's all  
my fault. If I hadn't chosen to leave my D-4 at home, I would've been able to fend off  
Airdramon sooner. I guess I learned a big lesson from all this. You can never quit being a  
Digidefender, you can only readjust your life to accomodate it.}  
  
  
------------------Digimon--------------------------------------Database-----------------------  
----------------------------------Digidefender Profile----------------------------------------  
  
Name: Hillard, Ashley  
Nickname: Ash (only called by her grandfather)  
Age: 15  
Height: 5'3"  
Weight: 105 lbs.  
Hair: Blonde, long, usually in a plait or pony tail  
Eyes: Blue  
Skin: White  
DOB: 9/14/1987  
POB: Northern Territory, Australia  
  
Digimon: Penguinmon  
Saberdramon  
  
As the oldest of the Digidefenders, Ashley feels it's her responsibility to make sure that  
nothing happens to the others. She sort of acts as the "big sister" of the group. She was  
in training to inherit her grandfather's sheep-herding profession. But ever since she first  
became a Digidefender, she's been wondering if this was what she actually wanted to do.  
  
Ashley lives with her mother and grandfather on a farm in the Northern Territory of Australia.  
She also has a variety of pets including a horse named Puka and over three dozen sheep which  
are taken to market every month.  
  
Over the series, Ashley will question whether or not she is worthy to become a Digidefender and  
try her best to aid her new friends in battle.  
  
Digi-Download Data  
Airdramon  
  
Saberdramon received Airdramon's data while saving Ashley. Giving Penguinmon   
Airdramon's data gives him the ability to fly in his rookie form.  
  
  
Chameleonmon  
  
Penguinmon received Chameleonmon's data on the same day that he battled Airdramon.  
The data from this Digimon gives Penguinmon the ability to camuflage himself to hide  
from those who wish to find him. 


	8. I Want To Get Stronger: Flamedramon's Te...

Digimon: Digidefenders  
  
Episode 8: The Stronger the Better/Flamedramon's Teachings  
  
Shinji Katsumoto sat at his desk. He was suppose to be doing homework, but lately he couldn't  
concentrate. Right now, he had out Elecmon's card.  
  
{I wonder what Elecmon will digivolve to,} Shinji wondered. He opened up his Digimon Evolution  
Guide Book and skimmed through it.  
  
{Let's see, the choices are Kokatorimon, Centarumon, Leomon, Red Veggiemon, Veggiemon, Whamon,   
and Shima Unimon. I hope it's not Whamon, that would prove to be a serious disadvantage.  
Besides, Rick and Nikolai already have Digimon who can travel under water. Hmm...}  
  
Shinji twirled his card in his fingers. {Everybody's so lucky. They already got to see their  
Digimon digivolve.  
  
Rick  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rick looked at his D-4. How to make Betamon digivolve?  
  
As if it could sense his question, a button on the side of the Digivice lite up. Rick carefully  
pressed it.  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
Betamon's body began being coated in numerical data. The data reconfigured Betamon's body into  
a long serpentine shape.  
  
"Betamon, digivolve to... Seadramon."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jorge  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Jorge, if you don't make Gotsumon digivolve, I'll do it for you." Jorge gave Rick a pained  
look and pressed the button on the side of his D-4.  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Gotsumon, digivolve to... Monochromon!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mari  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"All right, let's go rescue Mr. Ego."   
  
"Why don't we rescue Nikolai as well?"  
  
"If we must." The two ran out. Floramon led off with a 'Rain of Pollen' attack. Unlike  
Gesomon, Boarmon took it full force and soon he was sneezing and hacking all over the place.  
  
"Floramon, digivolve," Mari said half-heartedly as she pressed the button on her D-4.  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Floramon, digivolve to... Kiwimon!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nikolai  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"It'll take more than that to defeat me, rookie," Gesomon said.  
  
"Ask and you shall receive." It was Nikolai who came from an alleyway. He pressed a button on  
the side of his D-4. "Gizamon, digivolve."  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Gizamon, digivolve to... Ebidramon!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eli  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
{I have no choice,} Eli realized. {I have to make Hagurumon digivolve. Sanjara might become  
frightened, but if I don't, then all of Africa will be destroyed!}  
  
Eli pressed the button on his D-4. "Hagurumon, digivolve."  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Hagurumon, digivolve to... Mekanorimon!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chi  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chi's innocent face reflected the determination in Shinji's own. "You got it. Lopmon, fall  
back a little." Lopmon withdrew until there was about twenty feet separating the two.  
  
"Lopmon, digivolve!"  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Lopmon, digivolve to... Endigomon!"   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
and Ashley  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You fool! I clearly have the advantage here," Airdramon boasted flapping his wings.  
  
"That's what you think. Penguinmon, digivolve."  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Penguinmon, digivolve to... Saberdramon!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
{I can't help but wonder if Elecmon can digivolve. Maybe he's just too weak to, or what if some   
Digimon just can't digivolve, that they're stuck in that form for ever. I don't want Elecmon to   
be one of those types of Digimon. I don't...}  
  
Suddenly Shinji's D-4 began going off. Shinji returned Elecmon's card to its pouch and grabbed  
his jacket and ran out.  
  
  
Using the mapping guide on his D-4, Shinji tracked the signal to a section of Shinjuku near his  
school. In the park near a strange metal shed with a gate. When Shinji saw the Digimon, his  
jaw dropped.  
  
Standing before him was a strange creature. It had a green insect like body but with dragon  
arms and tail. It's legs looked human. The head looked like that of a fly but more human-  
shaped. A pair of fly wings stuck out from behind his back.  
  
------------------Digimon--------------------------------------Database-----------------------  
  
Name: DinoBeemon  
Level: Ultimate  
Type: Mutant Digimon  
Attribute: Virus  
Attack: Irritant Buzz, Dino Blaster  
  
Shinji: DinoBeemon. Uh-oh, he's an ultimate-level Digimon. Something tells me Elecmon won't be  
able to face him by himself.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Elecmon, digimerge!" Elecmon came alive and stood before DinoBeemon.  
  
"What is this, some sort of comic routine. You can not defeat me. Irritant Buzz!" DinoBeemon's  
wings started vibrating really loud. Elecmon fell back.  
  
"I'm no push over," Elecmon said. "Super Thunder Strike!" Elecmon tried zapping DinoBeemon but  
the ultimate just shrugged it off.  
  
"Irritant buzz!" DinoBeemon launched his attack again and again Elecmon fell back.  
  
Suddenly Seadramon appeared and wrapped his body around DinoBeemon. He threw both of them  
against the trees.  
  
"Seadramon!" Shinji gasped. DinoBeemon got Seadramon off of him just in time to be reared  
from behind by Monochromon's horn.  
  
"Volcanic Strike!" Monochromon blasted a fireball at DinoBeemon's wings. DinoBeemon turned  
to attack Monochromon but Endigomon snuck up behind him and gripped him in a big bear hug.  
  
Ebidramon appeared and tried to sliced DinoBeemon's head off but DinoBeemon got free of Endigomon  
and sucker-punched Ebidramon.  
  
"This is no fun any more, I'm out of here." DinoBeemon started to fly away but a dark shadow  
crept over him.  
  
"Dark Saber!" DinoBeemon was pummeled with ebony blasts of energy. He turned and saw  
Saberdramon.  
  
DinoBeemon used his wings to fly away as fast as he could.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Shinji asked Rick as he and the others appeared by their  
Digimon.  
  
"The Commander knew you wouldn't be able to handle an ultimate alone so she sent us over."  
  
"Why? Because Elecmon can't digivolve?"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, calm down, kiddo," Nikolai said. "Ultimates are bad news. I don't think Elecmon  
would be able to handle him even if he could digivolve." Nikolai quickly realized what he  
said. "Uh... I mean even if he did digivolve, DinoBeemon would be able to... I mean..."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." Elecmon didn't like where this conversation was going so he  
returned to his card state. Shinji turned and walked back home.  
  
"Nice going, Nikolai," Rick said slapping him in the back of the head. "You just stuck your  
whole leg in your mouth.  
  
"Shinji must know he could make Elecmon digivolve at any time," Chi said. "So why is he upset?"  
The older members of the Digidefenders shrugged their shoulders. "Well I'm going to find out."  
Chi ran off, Lopmon following her.  
  
"I think I know why," Ashley said, holding Penguinmon like a stuffed animal. "Shinji feels left  
out because we all got our Digimon to digivolve at least twice. He hasn't even gotten Elecmon to  
digivolve even once."  
  
"Come on, guys," Rick said, Betamon on his shoulder. "We need to find DinoBeemon. Let's split   
up and see what we can find. In the mean time, Jorge, you get Mari and Eli here on the double."  
  
"Right."  
  
  
"Shinji, wait up!" Chi called as she caught up with him over by Shinjuku School.  
  
"Chi, what are you doing here?" Shinji asked. It wasn't like he wasn't glad to see her, but he  
wasn't really in the mood to talk right now.  
  
"I want to know why you seem so depressed?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You seemed to be in a depressing mood ever since our first battle with DinoBeemon, that's a  
complete 180 from when I was here last. Tell me what's going on."  
  
"Well, I..." Shinji was interrupted by a sob. He turned around and stared at the courtyard of  
his school. A woman was standing there and she was sobbing on her knees. She must've came out  
quickly because she didn't even have her shoes on, just slippers.  
  
"Who's that?" Chi asked.  
  
"That's Miss Nami, my teacher," Shinji said. "That's strange, she's acting like she just lost  
her best friend." Shinji went up to the young woman.  
  
"Hello, Miss Nami, is something wrong?" Shinji asked.  
  
The woman quickly dried her eyes. "Hello, Shinji. I'm just fine, just fine." And without any   
more words, she walked inside, but Shinji could tell that she was upset about something.  
  
"I heard some of what she was saying earlier," Lopmon said.  
  
"How could you hear that?" Chi asked. Lopmon just raised his ears and Chi immediately had her  
answer.  
  
"As I was saying," Lopmon continued. "I heard what she was saying earlier. Something like  
'how can they go' and 'they're just children.'"  
  
"What's she talking about, Shinji?" Chi asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Shinji replied. "But I wish there was something I could do to help her stop  
crying." Chi tilted her head. She never realized how strong Shinji's desire to help people was,  
even when he didn't know what was wrong. It was almost as strong as her own desire.  
  
"Getting back on topic," Chi said. "Tell me why you were so moapy back there. You nearly had  
me in a depressing mood and I'm usually a cheerful girl."  
  
"Sorry, Chi, but I'm just worried. I'm afraid Elecmon won't be strong enough to digivolve."  
  
"That's silly, Shinji, I'm not as Digimon-knowledgeable like you or Rick, but I do know that all  
Digimon can digivolve into something."  
  
"I'm not sure. I mean Elecmon is pretty cool, but if he can't digivolve, then why was I given a  
D-4?"  
  
"Let's do it."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said let's do it. Right here, right now."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Oh come on, Shinji, nobody's watching, so it'll be all right. Let's do this, let's see what  
Elecmon can digivolve into."  
  
Shinji nodded. "You're right, Chi, let's do it. Elecmon, digimerge! Ready to digivolve,   
Elecmon?"  
  
"I was born ready," Elecmon said as he stood in the middle of an empty street.  
  
"Here we go," Shinji said as he brought his hand to his D-4. "Elecmon, digi..."  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of light. Shinji, Elecmon, Lopmon, and Chi turend to see a shape of  
numbers appearing. At the same time, their D-4s went off.  
  
"A Digimon," Chi gasped. "Get ready." Elecmon and Lopmon got ready to attack.  
  
The Digimon that appeared was a large blue Digimon that looked to be half lizard, half dragon.  
He was dressed in red boots, gloves, chest plate, and mask with a blade on it.  
  
Shinji gasped. "I... I don't believe it's him. It's him! Flamedramon!"  
  
"Flamedramon?" Chi looked at her D-4.  
  
------------------Digimon--------------------------------------Database-----------------------  
  
Name: Flamedramon  
Level: Armored  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Attacks: Fire Rocket, Flaming Fist  
  
Chi: Flamedramon, an armored-level dragon type Digimon. His fire powers are hot enough to burn  
through almost anything.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Come on, Shinji, let's get him," Chi said as she prepared to digivolve Lopmon.  
  
"I can't attack Flamedramon," Shinji said. "He's like a celebrity."  
  
"I can do it," Lopmon said, he ran up to Flamedramon and head-butted him. Flamedramon took a  
step back but Lopmon fell back a couple of feet.  
  
"Why did you attack me?" Flamedramon asked.  
  
"Well, I uh..." Lopmon didn't know how to answer that.  
  
Suddenly there was a gust of air that almost knocked everyone down. It was DinoBeemon.  
  
"DinoBeemon," Elecmon and Lopmon said at the same time.  
  
"Dino Blaster!" DinoBeemon launched an energy blast that spread out the group.  
  
"Lopmon, digivolve," Chi commanded as she pressed the button on her D-4.  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Lopmon, digivolve to... Endigomon!"  
  
"Irritant Buzz!" DinoBeemon's wings shot out a combined wind-sound blast.  
  
"Howling Destroyer!" Endigomon yelled at the top of his lungs. His voice produced a sonic wave  
attack. The two attacks collided and were sent back at their sources.  
  
"Endigomon, duck down!" Flamedramon ordered. Endigomon bend over and Flamedramon used his back  
like a spring board. He was shot up until he was above Dinobeemon. "Fire Rockets!" Several  
fireballs struck Dinobeemon's wings and they caught on fire. DinoBeemon flapped his wings  
very fast to extinguish the flames.  
  
"Flaming Fist!" Flamedramon's hands became energized with fire as Flamedramon shot towards  
Dinobeemon. His aim was true and both of them went to the ground.  
  
"I'm out of here. This isn't over, Flamedramon." Dinobeemon took off.  
  
Endigomon dedigivolved. Flamedramon went over to Chi and Shinji. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, we are. Thanks, Flamedramon," Shinji said.  
  
"Thank you," Chi threw in. "Flamedramon, why did you fight with us?"  
  
"Because ultimates like him are nothing but big bullies that irritate me like you wouldn't  
believe."  
  
"Wow." Chi then looked at her watch. "Oh my God! I gotta get back to China. Bye, Shinji."  
Lopmon turned back into a card and Chi quickly took off for a nearby electronic store where she  
would use the display model to datalink back to China. Shinji realized that China was more  
than a few hours ahead of Japan. It was mid afternoon here, it must be approaching sunset over  
there.  
  
"Tell me something," Flamedramon said. "Why didn't you send Elecmon into battle."  
  
"I feel that Elecmon isn't strong enough to battle such a powerful Digimon."  
  
"As he currently is, he wouldn't," Flamedramon agreed. "But if he were to digivolve..."  
  
"I don't know if he's strong enough to do that. He couldn't handle Ponchomon when he attacked."  
  
"I see. That is a problem. What if I were to tell you that there was a way to make Elecmon  
stronger." Elecmon's ears perked up at that and Shinji raised his head.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes I am. Are you interested?"  
  
"Say yes, say yes, say yes, say yes!" Elecmon said jumping up and down.  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Good, then meet me over there tomorrow." Flamedramon pointed to a region of the park where  
the tree foliage was dense.  
  
"All right," Shinji said. Elecmon returned to his card state and Shinji turned to leave. Then  
he turned back. "Wait, where will you stay for tonight."  
  
Demonstrating incredible agility, Flamedramon bounced off one building onto the roof of another.  
  
"Don't worry about me, just make sure you're at the designated place tomorrow."  
  
  
The next day after school, Shinji digimerged Elecmon and the two went off to the park.   
Sure enough, Flamedramon was there.  
  
"Are you ready?" Flamedramon asked. Shinji and Elecmon nodded.  
  
"The first thing we'll work on is physical strength. That will pave the way for what is to come.  
Elecmon, try to knock me over."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Try to knock me over," Flamedramon repeated. "Don't worry, it's all right. I'm giving you  
permission to hit me."  
  
"Okay. Go for it, Elecmon."  
  
"Sure. Body Attack!" Elecmon leaped at Flamedramon's chest but the armored was stern and the  
rookie fell.  
  
"Take a running start," Flamedramon instructed. Elecmon ran to a tree that was behind Shinji,  
then he took off again, running towards Flamedramon. He leaped up and shoved himself at the  
armored-level Digimon. But again Flamedramon stood still. "No, no, Elecmon, you're using just  
your head. That tatic is reserved only for In-Training level Digimon, and that's because they  
are just heads. Put your whole body into it. That's why it's called 'Body Attack' and not  
'Head Butt'." Elecmon started running again. This time, as he leaped off, he pulled his legs  
in. He hit Flamedramon and caused the larger Digimon to step back. "Better."  
  
They kept up this exercise for the good part of an hour. Soon, Elecmon was able to push  
Flamedramon back five paces.  
  
After that, they decided to work on speed and agility. Elecmon was placed high in the trees and  
was asked to jump from branch to branch. Elecmon tried, but kept falling off. This farce was  
repeated for a half hour before they decided to take a break. Elecmon returned to his card form  
and Shinji and Flamedramon sat down by a tree.  
  
"Flamedramon, tell me something," Shinji said. "Why are you helping me?"  
  
"Probably because in a way, you remind me of me."  
  
"What? But you're one of the stronger of all the armored Digimon. How can you be like me."  
  
"Believe it or not, I used to be like you, unsure about my abilities. Then I saw a Sagittarimon  
annihilated by Gargoylemon. That made me realize that if I was to survive, I would have to get  
tough and strong, like the champions. So I started to take on other Digimon and eventually, I   
grew to the Digimon you see before you."  
  
"That's an incredible story," Shinji said. "I wish I was as strong as you."  
  
"That can be arranged," Flamedramon said with a sly smile. He got up and faced Shinji. "Defend  
yourself!"  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"Defend yourself, Shinji. I'm going to attack you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No more time for talk, defend yourself!"  
  
Shinji got up and staggered back. He couldn't believe Flamedramon was doing this. What happened  
before, was that just a ruse, an act to get Elecmon out of the picture? Flamedramon started to  
run towards Shinji.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
------------------Digimon--------------------------------------Database-----------------------  
----------------------------------Digidefender Profile----------------------------------------  
  
Name: Han-Toi, Chi  
Nickname: None  
Age: 8  
Height: 4'4"  
Weight: 65 lbs.  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Brown  
Skin: Tanned  
DOB: 4/16/1994  
POB: Beijing, China, Asia  
  
Digimon: Lopmon  
Endigomon  
A/N: This Lopmon is based on the one from Digimon: The Movie. Any relation between this one and  
the one from season 3? Well... We'll see.  
  
Chi is the youngest member of the Digidefenders (at least in physical age). She is a very  
pleasant girl and has a big heart. Sometimes, that heart is a little too big and she wears that  
on her sleeve. More than one person have often took advantage of Chi's kindness and that had  
turned out poorly for the young girl. Chi also feels that she needs to act like the older  
members so that people would start treating her like part of the team, and not as a nuisance.  
Chi's dream is to become a nurse and work overseas. Like Jorge, she doesn't like to fight, but  
to protect her friends, she'll grit her teeth and go into action.  
  
Chi lives in Beijing with her parents and three older brothers and one older sister. Obviously,  
Chi is considered the baby of the family and she feels the needs to do something extraordinary   
to gain the attention of her parents. That is the source of her desire to help people, so that  
she would stand out from her brothers and sister in some way.  
  
Chi will eventually start to act mature (sometimes even more mature than some of the older  
Digidefenders) and realize that all she needs to gain respect is to be there for others and just  
be herself. But she'll also learn when to watch out for others, and when to watch out for  
herself.  
  
Digi-Download Data  
  
Ponchomon  
Chi got Ponchomon's data from him while  
she was in Japan. She and Shinji were  
witnesses to the ultimate battle between  
Vikaralamon and War Growlmon, Rapidmon,  
and Taomon. No sooner had the four  
monsters vanished from sight, than  
Ponchomon appeared. Lopmon was able to  
digivolve and defeat Ponchomon. When  
activated, Ponchomon's costume transfers  
onto Endigomon and he can use Ponchomon's  
special attack, Tequila Knuckle. 


	9. The Final Evolution: Elecmon digivolve t...

Digimon: Digidefenders  
  
Episode 9: The Final Evolution/Elecmon digivolve to...  
  
Shinji: Last time on Digimon: Digidefenders  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
{I can't help but wonder if Elecmon can digivolve...}  
  
"DinoBeemon. Uh-oh, he's an ultimate-level Digimon."  
  
"Irritant buzz!" DinoBeemon launched his attack again and again Elecmon fell back.  
  
The Digimon that appeared was a large blue Digimon that looked to be half lizard, half dragon.  
He was dressed in red boots, gloves, chest plate, and mask with a blade on it.  
  
Shinji gasped. "I... I don't believe it's him. It's him! Flamedramon!"  
  
"Flaming Fist!" Flamedramon's hands became energized with fire as Flamedramon shot towards  
DinoBeemon. His aim was true and both of them went to the ground.  
  
What if I were to tell you that there was a way to make Elecmon stronger?"  
  
Elecmon started running again. This time, as he leaped off, he pulled his legs in.  
  
Elecmon was placed high in the trees and was asked to jump from branch to branch. Elecmon   
tried, but kept falling off.  
  
"Defend yourself, Shinji. I'm going to attack you."  
  
Flamedramon started to run towards Shinji.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shinji: And now the conclusion  
  
Shinji dodged Flamedramon's initial attack.  
  
"Flamedramon, please, stop this!" Shinji pleaded. He ducked the Digimon's punch.  
  
"The only way it will stop is if you defend yourself," Flamedramon explained. Shinji sighed.  
If that was what it came to, then so be it.  
  
Flamedramon came at him again. This time, Shinji dodged and let loose with a punch that caught  
Flamedramon in the stomach below his chest plate. Flamedramon grunted and staggered back. Now  
he was on the defensive. Shinji ran towards him and plowed into him with all his might. The  
two fell to the ground, panting.  
  
Shinji looked up as Flamedramon chuckled. "I knew it. You were stronger than you look."  
  
"All this was a test?"  
  
"No, a revelation, revealing to you that you have more strength and courage than any Digimon that  
I know."  
  
"I don't know about that."  
  
"You attacked an armored-level Digimon. That's pretty curageous for someone such as you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah." Shinji smiled proudly.  
  
"Come on, let's get Elecmon back to his training."  
  
"Sure, Flamedramon."  
  
  
Meanwhile, Rick, Jorge, Nikolai, and Ashley were searching high and low for DinoBeemon. They  
had no luck the previous day and were now searching again.  
  
"This is like looking for a needle in a haystack," Rick complained.  
  
"With any luck, DinoBeemon will find us," Nikolai grumbled.  
  
"Jorge," Rick called. "Any luck contacting Mari or Eli?"  
  
"The Commander said that she would keep trying to contact them," Jorge said.  
  
"Why aren't Shinji or Chi helping us?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Chi is at school but she said that she would join us as soon as she can," Nikolai informed  
them. "As for Shinji, who knows."  
  
"Irritant Buzz!" A loud-pitch noise made them cover their ears as DinoBeemon landed. "This  
time, you don't have Flamedramon to back you up."  
  
"Flamedramon?" Rick asked. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Wrong answer! Dino Blaster!" The energy blast scattered the group.  
  
"Let's do it, guys!" Rick said. The others nodded and they began to call on their Digimon.  
  
"Betamon, digimerge!"  
  
"Gotsumon, digimerge!"  
  
"Gizamon, digimerge!"  
  
"Penguinmon, digimerge!"  
  
The Digimon surrounded DinoBeemon.  
  
"Beta Slugger!"  
  
"Stone Shooter!"  
  
"Spiral Saw!"  
  
"Eternal Slapping!"  
  
DinoBeemon braved their attacks. "You think four rookies can stop me?" He asked.  
  
"No, but four champions can," Rick answered. "Digivolve!"  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Betamon, digivolve to... Seadramon!"  
  
"Gotsumon, digivolve to... Monochromon!"  
  
"Gizamon, digivolve to... Ebidramon!"  
  
"Penguinmon, digivolve to... Saberdramon!"  
  
DinoBeemon decided to take on Saberdramon first. He flew into the air and launched his Dino  
Blaster. Saberdramon banked and counter-attacked with his Dark Saber. DinoBeemon whacked it  
away. Seadramon attempted to hold him while Monochromon attacked but one twist and it was  
Seadramon who was taking the attack. Ebidramon tried his Lobster Step but that was no use.  
  
  
The Commander saw all this from Headquarters. She rolled her seat over to a communication  
consol.  
  
"Chi, come in! Chi, can you hear me?"  
  
"I hear you, Commander," came the reply. "What's going on?"  
  
"The others are battling DinoBeemon in Tokyo. Get Shinji and have him join in."  
  
"What about Eli and Mari?"  
  
"I'm about to contact them now."  
  
"Okay. Over and out."  
  
"Mari, Eli, come in, this is an emergency..."  
  
  
Flamedramon's head went up sharply. There was a strange look in his eye.  
  
"What's wrong, Flamedramon?" Shinji asked.  
  
"DinoBeemon's back. He's engaged in battle, I can feel it."  
  
"It must be with the other Digidefenders," Shinji deduced.  
  
"Shinji! Flamedramon!" It was Chi, she already had Lopmon out and was carrying him. She saw  
Shinji's coat laying by the side of the road and back-tracked to their location. "It's   
DinoBeemon! He's battling with the others. The Commander sent me to get you."  
  
"Let's go," Shinji said.  
  
"Wait," Flamedramon said. "I know a quicker way." He picked up both Shinji and Chi by the  
waists. "Hold on tight." Flamedramon began leaping from building to building.  
  
"This is quicker than just walking," Chi commented. In about two minutes, the four were at the  
battlesight.  
  
"Elecmon, digimerge!"  
  
"Lopmon, digivolve!"  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Lopmon, digivolve to... Endigomon!" Endigomon pounded on DinoBeemon's back and he fell to both  
knees.  
  
"Fire Rockets!"  
  
"Super Thunder Strike!" The combined fire and electric attacks got DinoBeemon in the front.  
DinoBeemon screamed in agony and frustration and took off after Elecmon and Flamedramon.  
Flamedramon was able to dodge but DinoBeemon hit Elecmon with his elbow. But this time, Elecmon  
was prepared. He crouched into a ball, then pushed off the side of the building he was about to  
hit. He came at DinoBeemon's head and smacked into it with his whole body. DinoBeemon fell  
down.  
  
"Why doesn't Elecmon digivolve?" Ashley asked.  
  
"That's because Elecmon is pretty strong as he is," Flamedramon explained.  
  
"Hey, you're Flamedramon!" Rick accused.  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
During this time, Mekanorimon landed along with Eli and Mari.  
  
"Looks like the party started without us," Eli observed.  
  
"I hate it when that happens," Mari commented. As soon as Mekanorimon touched down, the hatch  
opened and Mari was out.  
  
"Twin Beam!" Mekanorimon zapped DinoBeemon.  
  
"Dino Blaster!" DinoBeemon meant to hit Mekanorimon, but instead he aimed his attack at Elecmon.  
Elecmon went sailing again.  
  
"Floramon, digimerge! Catch him!" No sooner that Floramon digimerged, then she used her stamen  
rope to catch him.  
  
DinoBeemon was flabbergasted. "More of you clowns? This is just what I need."  
  
"Zip your mouth, you mutant freak," Mari insulted. "The only clown around here is you!   
Floramon, digivolve."  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Floramon, digivolve to... Kiwimon!"  
  
"Surround him," Seadramon instructed. Everybody surrounded DinoBeemon, even Saberdramon covered  
his air escape.  
  
"Ice Blast!"  
  
"Pummel Peck!"  
  
"Volcanic Strike!"  
  
"Twin Scissors!"  
  
"Twin Beam!"  
  
"Koko Crusher!"  
  
"Super Thunder Strike!"  
  
"Fire Rockets!"  
  
"Dark Saber!"  
  
"IRRITANT BUZZ!" The buzzing got louder and louder. All the attacks were nullified. Everybody  
covered their ears. Saberdramon fell out of the sky and dedigivolved. So did everybody else  
except Elecmon and Flamedramon.  
  
"You two are the most annoying to me," DinoBeemon said. "So I'll destroy you first."  
  
"LEAVE ELECMON ALONE!" Shinji cried as he blitz-tackled DinoBeemon.  
  
"No I won't." Dinobeemon retaliated with a roundhouse kick that knocked Shinji's D-4 off his  
wrist and went flying into a trash can.  
  
Shinji held his wrist where his D-4 used to be. Elecmon quickly ran to protect his friend.  
  
"Aww, isn't this precious," DinoBeemon said dryly. "Too bad your existence has to end. Dino  
Blaster!" DinoBeemon was so close to Shinji that even an indirect hit would seriously injure  
him, maybe even worse.  
  
Flamedramon leaped into the line of fire and took the blast full force. He screamed as the blast  
seem to penetrate his body and come out the other side. Flamedramon fell to the ground. The  
blade on his mask broke off.  
  
The Digidefenders all gasped, but Shinji was the one most affected.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" Shinji got down to his knees besides the fallen Digimon.  
  
DinoBeemon started to approach Shinji and Elecmon to finish the job, but Floramon wrapped her  
stamen rope around his legs. Hagurumon and Lopmon tried to sit on his wings. The others also  
tried to halt his progression.  
  
Flamedramon turned his head, with much difficulty, to Shinji. "Shinji... it's up... to you and  
Elecmon... to finish DinoBeemon."  
  
"But how?" Shinji asked. "I don't think I'll be able to get my D-4 in time."  
  
"There is another way," Flamedramon told him. "Absorb me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Digimon have the ability to absorb each other's data. They use that data to grow stronger and  
sometimes it even results in digivolution." Flamedramon grunted in pain. "Elecmon is already  
very strong... absorbing my data will might make him digi... volve."  
  
"But... what will happen to you?"  
  
"I will cease to exist, but as long... as you have my data... I will always be with you."  
  
"No..." Shinji shook his head, tears streaming from his eyes. "I won't do it."  
  
"You must," Flamedramon argued. "This will be... my last lesson for you, a lesson in self-  
sacrifice. As long as... you have friends... like the other Digidefenders... there is...  
nothing you can't do. Be courageous and strong. Absorb me, that is my last wish..."   
Flamedramon's body began dissipating.  
  
"Do it, Shinji!"  
  
"Please! Don't let Flamedramon's sacrifice be in vain!" If Shinji heard Mari and Nikolai, he  
didn't acknowledge them. He cast a sideglance at DinoBeemon who was shrugging off Betamon and  
Gotsumon.  
  
"Do it, Elecmon."  
  
"But Shinji..." Elecmon started.  
  
"Do it!" Shinji took Elecmon and threw him into the path of the data. Elecmon's eyes closed as  
the data was absorbed into his body.  
  
"NO!" Protested DinoBeemon. "I wanted to download him!" But it was too late, the data was in   
Elecmon.  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Elecmon, digivolve to... Leomon!"   
  
In Elecmon's place stood a strange creature with the body of a man and the head of a lion. He   
was tall and muscular wearing black pants and a sword strapped to his belt on his back.  
  
------------------Digimon--------------------------------------Database-----------------------  
  
Name: Leomon  
Level: Champion  
Type: Man-Beast   
Attribute: Vaccine  
Attacks: Fist Of The Beast King  
  
Mari: Leomon, he's the most strongest of the champion-level Digimon. An excellent fighter,  
his skill with a sword is only surpassed by his special attack, the Fist of the Beast King.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Leomon turned and faced DinoBeemon with a scowl that even Mari had to shive from.  
  
"DinoBeemon," Leomon said in a gruff voice. "You have taken the life of not just a Digimon, but  
my friend. And I swear upon all that is good that you will not go unpunished."  
  
"A pretty speach," DinoBeemon said. "Too bad you won't be able to back it up! Dino Blaster!"  
  
Leomon quickly took out his sword and batted it away with the flat end of his blade. DinoBeemon  
gasped and tried his irritant buzz attack. Leomon jumped into the air to escape that.  
  
DinoBeemon tried to jump up after him, but he forgot that Floramon still had her stamen rope  
around his legs. Energy began forming in Leomon's fist.  
  
"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" Leomon shot out an energy blast shaped like a lion's head. The  
blast seemed to growl like a lion as it continued towards its target. It struck DinoBeemon and  
he disintegrated. Leomon stepped into the flow of data and absorbed it.  
  
"Are you sure you should absorb his data, Leomon?" Betamon asked.  
  
"If I didn't, he would've returned to where he came and be able to terrorize more innocent  
victims. I had to end his terror once and for all," Leomon explained.  
  
Rick went up to Shinji and put his arm around the kid's shoulder. "You should be proud, Shinji,  
Elecmon's champion level is the most powerful of all of our champion level Digimon."  
  
Shinji turned to look at the spot where Flamedramon once been. "Yeah, but I didn't like what  
Elecmon had to do to earn it."  
  
Mari came up and handed him his D-4 that was hanging off a stick. "I didn't want to stick my  
hand in that garbage can," she explained as Shinji donned his D-4.  
  
"How about that," Nikolai said laughing. "She faced down one of the most powerful Digimon we  
ever faced, yet she still cringes on sticking her hand down a trash can." Everybody laughed  
to Mari's chagrin.  
  
  
A few hours later, the Digidefenders stood in a clearing in the park. All the Digimon returned  
to their card states except for Elecmon. Shinji had, in his hands, Flamedramon's blade. He  
drove it into the ground so that it stuck up like a tombstone.  
  
"Farewell, Flamedramon," Shinji said mournfully. "Thank you, thank you for all that you've  
taught me." None of the others opened their mouth, even Mari kept her mouth shut.  
  
"Come on, guys," Shinji said. "Let's go home." And the Digidefenders turned and walked away,  
as the afternoon sunlight shined down on the blade of what once had been one of the most  
influential people in Shinji Katsumoto's life.  
  
---------------------------------Dedicated to the memory of-----------------------------------  
Hetty W. Kopecki  
1926-2002  
Thank you, for all that you've taught me 


	10. The Seadramon Scuffle: The Case of the M...

Digimon: Digidefenders  
  
Episode 10: The Seadramon Scuffle/The Case of the Missing D-4  
  
It was what natives would consider an average day in New York City. Children taking trains or  
busses into school. One child who normally took the train was Rick Steiner of the Digidefenders.  
He met his friends, Albert and Stephen at the front door.  
  
"Hey, guys, how's it going?" Rick asked as the three exchanged stylish handshakes.  
  
"Going cool, Big R," Stephen replied. "Hey, wanna get together at the usual place after school?"  
  
"Don't tell me, Al wants to challenge you again and you need me as a ref."  
  
The group went inside. "Dude, you must be psychic." Rick wasn't surprised, every week they  
played the Digimon card game and every week Stephen usually won and every week Al would demand a  
rematch. It was getting redundant.  
  
A beeping came from Rick's wrist. It was his D-4. Unfortunately, Al and Stephen heard it too.  
  
"Hey, what's that? Some sort of watch?" Stephen asked.  
  
"Uh... yeah, excuse me." Rick ducked into the nearest boy's room. After making sure it was  
empty, he locked himself in a stall.  
  
"Rick here."  
  
"Rick." The Commander's voice came. At the same time, the video screen showed her face in the  
control room. "Video Satellite picked up this off the Carolina Coast." The image switched to a  
picture of a strange shadow moving across the ocean. The shadow was serpentine-shaped.  
  
"My God, that looks like Seadramon," Rick commented.  
  
"That's what we thought," the Commander agreed. "Is Betamon still in his card state?" Rick  
reached into his shirt and took out the card pouch. He opened it up and saw that the Betamon  
card was still inside.  
  
"Yes he is," Rick answered showing her the card.  
  
"Thought so. Anyway, satellite is tracking it heading in your direction. Be on the look out."  
  
"Um... Commander, I'm at school so it might be a little difficult for me to get away. Could you  
send somebody over here just in case I can't get over there."  
  
"Sure. I'll tell Marisa to be on standby."  
  
"Right. Rick out." The D-4 blinked off and Rick left the restroom.  
  
"Where did you go to?" Al inquired of him.  
  
"Just to the restroom, now come on, we're going to be late for class."  
  
  
When Rick and his friends arrived in the classroom for their fifth period class, they could see   
students mingling amongst themselves. Their teacher was at her desk. Her name was Mrs. Baton,  
or as the students often called her, Old Bat. She was a woman who looked like she should've   
retired ages ago. Her hair was ash-gray and in curls. Her cold eyes were hidden behind a large  
pair of eyeglasses. She was dressed in what looked like a table cloth with blue flowers all   
over it. She was a good teacher, no argument there, but her personality made Rick wished he was   
battling Dinobeemon again, or even worse, locked in a room with Marisa.  
  
The bell rang and the students took their seats. Mrs. Baton got out her lessonbook and began  
teaching about the world political systems.  
  
But Rick couldn't concentrate, not when he knew that that Seadramon clone was out there. He  
hoped that Mari would get here in time.  
  
But his hoping was worthless. For at that moment his D-4 went off.  
  
"Richard, would you turn off your beeper while you're in class," Mrs. Baton scolded.  
  
"Uh... yes, ma'am," Rick said. He quickly went under his desk and tried to press buttons.  
"Great, most advanced piece of equipment in existence and it doesn't even have a freaking mute  
button or at least a volume control."  
  
"Richard," Mrs. Baton snapped.  
  
"I'm doing it, Mrs. Baton." Rick pounded on the D-4 but the alarm still went off. Rick came to  
the conclusion that the D-4 would keep doing that until he engaged the Digimon in battle.  
  
"Mr. Steiner, please give it to me."  
  
"Gi... give it to you?"  
  
"Yes, your watch. Give it to me."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mrs. Baton, I can't."  
  
"I must insist that you do."  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't," Rick repeated, this time a little more harsher.  
  
"You must. If you don't give it to me, I will have to call your parents and suspend you." Mrs.  
Baton reached for Rick's wrist but he pulled it away.  
  
"No, you don't understand, this is a matter of life and death!" Rick shouted.  
  
"I don't care if the whole world will explode if I take it off." Mrs. Baton finally grabbed his  
wrist and held it with such force that Rick thought his hand would snap right off. Mrs. Baton  
removed the D-4 and placed it in the drawer. "You can pick it up at the end of the month."  
  
{Half of New York City could be destroyed by then,} Rick thought. He scowled. {Old Bat, you  
don't know what you just did.}  
  
  
"Commander," a technician called out. "Twenty minutes elapsed. The Digimon just entered the  
harbor."  
  
The Commander motioned for the technician at the communication consol to vacate his seat. She  
sat down in it instead. "Rick, come in. What's taking so long? Rick? Rick, come in! Blast,  
he's not answering. Marisa, come in."  
  
There was a brief pause before the response is. "Yeah, I'm here. Is Ricky having trouble with  
the Digimon?"  
  
"We don't know, he won't answer the D-4. You need to get over to America to see what's wrong."  
  
"Oh come on, you don't want me to trash the Digimon?"  
  
"I'll send Nikolai and Shinji over there. If Rick is in some sort of trouble, you might be the  
only one who can help him."  
  
"Oh why not, at any rate, he'll owe me one. I'll get right on it." The Commander nodded and set  
out to contact Nikolai, the Digidefender of Russia, and Shinji, the Digidefender of Japan.  
  
  
Rick spent the rest of the day on pins and needles. Several times, he heard police sirens going  
towards the harbor. He hated not being able to do anything about it.  
  
The final bell rang and Rick left. He delibrately stayed away from Albert and Stephen because  
he needed to get his D-4 back. He took a peek into Mrs. Baton's room. He cursed his luck, she  
was still at her seat grading papers.  
  
Rick turned to leave when he heard her call out, "Mr. Steiner, is there a problem?"  
  
Rick cringed. He didn't want her to see him. "Uh... Mrs. Baton, hi, um... I just came to..."  
  
"If you want your watch, you'll have to wait until the end of the month. That's when I give  
back everything I confiscated from students."  
  
"Yes... yes, I know, but I left something at my desk. So I'll just go retrieve it."  
  
The scowl. She gave him the scowl that told him that she knew he was hiding something. "Be  
quick." Rick ran over to his desk and pretended to look for something.  
  
Meanwhile, Marisa exited the Digiport from the computer in the computer room. There were a few  
students working there who freaked when they saw the girl exit from the computer screen.  
  
"Excuse me," she said in accented English before she ran out the room. She ran down the hall  
until she spotted Rick in Mrs. Baton's room. She had to get Rick's attention without getting the  
teacher's in addition.  
  
"If you can't find what you're looking for, maybe it isn't here," Mrs. Baton said to Rick in a  
cold tone.  
  
Rick looked up at her and spotted Mari out of the corner of her eye. He descreetly motioned her  
to stay there. "I guess it's not here. Thanks, Mrs. Baton, bye." And Rick ran outside.  
"Mari, I'm glad you're here."  
  
"Rick the Commander sent me to see why you haven't stopped the Digimon yet." But Rick stared at  
her blankly. Mari was talking in French and he never took a foreign language yet. But that  
didn't make any sense. Last time he saw her, he could understand her perfectly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Digimon, why haven't you stopped it?" Mari said like she was speaking to a retarded person.  
  
"Mari, you're speaking French, I don't understand you."  
  
  
Meanwhile, Shinji and Nikolai arrived through a computer in a room that was occupied by two  
lovers who were caught up in the act. When the pairs saw each other, they froze for a moment.  
  
"Excuse me," Nikolai said.  
  
"Sorry," Shinji threw in. The two quickly left the apartment and made their way down the crowded  
streets of New York City. They finally came to the riverfront. And not a moment too soon, the  
Digimon surfaced. The resemblance to Seadramon was uncanny. But it was bigger and was covered  
in what appeared to be gray fur.  
  
"Seadramon?" Nikolai gasped.  
  
------------------Digimon--------------------------------------Database-----------------------  
  
Name: Waru Seadramon  
Level: Ultimate  
Type: Sea Animal  
Attribute: Virus  
Attacks: Dark Blast, Evil Icycle  
  
Shinji: Not exactly, Nikolai. That's Waru Seadramon. He's like Seadramon's cousin. His fur is  
so durable that he can dive to an incredible depth and not implode.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Great," Nikolai moaned. "Another ultimate. Well, let's get to work. Gizamon, digimerge!"  
  
"Elecmon, digimerge!"  
  
"Digivolve," the two commanded.  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Gizamon, digivolve to... Ebidramon!"  
  
"Elecmon, digivolve to... Leomon!"  
  
Leomon leapt onto Ebidramon's back and the sea-faring Digimon moved out.  
  
"I can't attack with you on me," Ebidramon told him. "So you'll have to attack."  
  
"Fine by me. Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon shot a blast of energy shaped like a lion head.  
The blast hit Waru Seadramon but didn't affect him.  
  
"Digi-download Dinobeemon data!" Shinji commanded. A pair of fly-like wings appeared on  
Leomon's back. Leomon flew off of Ebidramon which gave him the ability to attack.  
  
"Twin Scissors!" Crescent-shaped energy shot out at Waru Seadramon but he knocked it away.  
  
"Heh-heh-heh," he laughed. "My turn. Dark Blast!" A beam of dark energy knocked Leomon out of  
the sky. He dedigivolved to Elecmon. Elecmon quickly dog-paddled to Shinji.  
  
"You okay?" Shinji asked. "Can you still battle?"  
  
"Give me a minute to recover my strength, then I'll go back in," Elecmon decided.  
  
Nikolai surveyed the scene before him. {Rick, where are you?}  
  
  
Mari had an incredulous look on her face. Was Rick playing a joke on her? It certainly wasn't  
funny.  
  
"How could you not understand me, you stupid..." She looked down on him and noticed his D-4 was  
gone. "Rick, where's your D-4."  
  
Again, she was speaking French to him, but he recognized D-4. She must be asking where his D-4  
was. "You want to know where my D-4 is?" She nodded. He motioned at Mrs. Baton's desk. "She  
won't let me get it and the Digimon might be trashing New York by now." Mari looked at Mrs.  
Baton's desk. She then noticed the open window by it.  
  
"I have an idea, follow me," she instructed. Then realizing he didn't know what she was saying,  
she grabbed his hand and lead him outside.  
  
"Wait a minute, we need to get my D-4." Mari dragged him over to the window and motioned him to  
stand still and watch. Good thing he could understand hand gestures.  
  
"Floramon, digimerge! Floramon, see the D-4 on the desk? Use your stamen rope to get it and  
bring it here."  
  
"Right. Stamen Rope!" A vine shot out from Floramon's hand.  
  
"Ah, I get it," Rick said. "You're going to use Floramon's vine to get the D-4. But be careful,  
Old Bat is not as feble as she looks."  
  
"Well I'm not as gullible as I look," Mari countered. Carefully, the vine wrapped around the  
band of the D-4.   
  
Suddenly Mrs. Baton spied the rope. She moved her hand to grab the vine.  
  
"No time to be careful now," Mari said as she yanked on Floramon's stamen rope. The vine pulled   
the D-4 out the window and into Rick's hands.  
  
Rick sighed contentedly and donned his D-4.  
  
"Good shot, Floramon," Mari said.  
  
"I have a good partner," Floramon countered.  
  
"You sure do."  
  
"Whew, feels good to understand you again, Mari."  
  
"Good, I didn't want to have to resort to charades."  
  
"Richard Steiner!"  
  
"Uh-oh," Rick, Mari, and Floramon all said. It was Mrs. Baton. She actually came out of the  
school and over to them.  
  
"You're in a load of trouble, young man. Come with me to the principal's office!"  
  
"Rick, can you hear me?" It was the Commander.  
  
Ignoring Mrs. Baton, Rick spoke into his D-4. "I'm here, Commander. Sorry, my D-4 got away  
from me for a moment."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Nikolai and Shinji are having trouble with Waru Seadramon. Get down to  
the bay at once."  
  
"I'm already there, Commander."  
  
"No, you're not," Mrs. Baton argued. "You are coming with me and when I take that watch away  
from you, you won't get it back until ten years after I die."  
  
"Sorry, Old Bat," Rick snapped as he got out his Betamon card. "But I have a world to save.  
Betamon, digimerge!" Mrs. Baton's face paled upon seeing Betamon all but leap out of his card.  
"Betamon, our opponent is Waru Seadramon. Think you can handle him?"  
  
"Waru Seadramon was never the brightest of Digimon," Betamon commented. "I'm ready whenever you  
are."  
  
"All righty then. Betamon, digivolve!"  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Betamon, digivolve to... Seadramon!"  
  
Mrs. Baton gasped upon seeing the large blue worm-like creature. Rick, Mari, and Floramon got  
onto Seadramon's back. Seadramon flew off towards the bay leaving Mrs. Baton wondering what  
just happened.  
  
  
Things weren't going too well for Nikolai and Shinji. Elecmon failed and Ebidramon was currently  
in a life or death struggle with Waru Seadramon.  
  
Suddenly Seadramon crashed through the sky and tackled Waru Seadramon. The two went underwater.  
Rick, Mari, and Kiwimon (Floramon digivolved on the way there) joined Nikolai, Shinji and  
Elecmon.  
  
"Glad you could join us, pal," Nikolai said.  
  
"I had a little crisis to take care of," Rick explained.  
  
Waru Seadramon was on the defensive now. Seadramon was showing him no mercy.  
  
"Dark Blast!" Seadramon bit down on Waru Seadramon making the ultimate throw his attack in a  
random direction. "Evil Icicle!"  
  
"Ice Blast!" The two attacks collided. The two dove under water to avoid the explosion that  
resulted from the attacks combining.  
  
"Prepare to be absorbed!" Waru Seadramon yelled as he surfaced.  
  
"Not today," Seadramon said as he also rose to the surface. "In case you haven't noticed, I   
have some friends with me."  
  
"That's our cue to make an appearance," Elecmon said.  
  
"You betcha, pal. Elecmon, digivolve!"  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Elecmon, digivolve to... Leomon!"  
  
"Digi-download Dinobeemon data!" Leomon gained Dinobeemon's wings and picked Kiwimon up. The  
two flew into the air.  
  
"Twin Scissors!" Waru Seadramon quickly dove under water and surfaced again only to come face  
to face with Kiwimon and Leomon.  
  
"Pummel Peck!" Kiwimon shot her attack right between the eyes. Waru Seadramon covered his eyes.  
Leomon dropped Kiwimon onto Ebidramon's back before moving in for an attack.  
  
"Fist of the Beast King!" The attack was now like a sledge hammer to Waru Seadramon. Leomon   
turned towards Seadramon. "Seadramon, now's your chance to finish him off."  
  
"Right. Ice Blast!" Seadramon blasted Waru Seadramon. His body began to freeze up. Finally,  
he dissolved, his data being copied into Rick's D-4.  
  
"And that's a wrap," Rick cracked as the Digimon moved inland. The Digidefenders congratulated  
themselves and especially Rick for defeating Waru Seadramon.  
  
  
Rick was nervous about heading to school the next day. He just knew that Mrs. Baton was out  
there and the moment she saw his face, he was in a world of trouble. Rick was tense throughout  
his first four classes and lunch.  
  
But when he arrived at Mrs. Baton's classroom, she wasn't there. Instead there was a new teacher  
sitting at her desk. She looked young, probably fresh out of college, with shoulder length  
brown hair and green eyes.  
  
As Rick took his seat, the teacher stood up. "Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Ms. Kathy  
Roberts. I'll be your teacher for today."  
  
Rick leaned over to Stephen who was sitting next to him. "Steve, where's Mrs. Baton?"  
  
"Dude, you haven't heard?" Steve asked. Rick's confused face said he didn't. "They're thinking  
about checking her into a nursing home."  
  
"A nursing home? What for?"  
  
"Yesterday afternoon, she approached the principal and told him that there was a talking frog,  
a giant snake and a talking flower outside her room. But they weren't there. Must've been the  
last straw, principal's talking about forcing her retirement."  
  
Rick couldn't believe his luck. Mrs. Baton tried telling the principal about Betamon/Seadramon  
and Floramon and he didn't believe her. Rick took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair.  
The secret of the Digidefenders was safe for another day.  
  
------------------Digimon--------------------------------------Database-----------------------  
----------------------------------Digidefender Profile----------------------------------------  
  
Name: Steiner, Richard  
Nickname: Rick  
Age: 13  
Height: 5'0"  
Weight: 100 lbs.  
Hair: Sandy blonde  
Eyes: Green  
Skin: White  
DOB: 4/21/1989  
POB: New York City, New York, United States of America  
  
Digimon: Betamon  
Seadramon  
Mud Frigimon  
  
Rick was the first of the Digidefenders to receive his Digimon partner only because there was a  
Betamon card in his pocket when the D-4 picked him up and took him to the headquarters. He  
considers himself the leader of the Digidefenders. But deep down, he is unsure of his leadership  
abilities. He knows they have all been lucky so far but it's only a matter of time before they  
encounter a situation where they'll need his leadership and he's afraid that he won't be able to  
lead them. That's why he's thankful for Jorge's help.  
  
Rick lives in New York City on south side of Manhatten near the riverfront. He has no siblings  
but lots of friends, all who share the same hobby: the Digimon card game. But Rick knows he  
can't tell them that he's a Digidefender or else their mission would be compromised.  
  
Rick will eventually grow into his roll of leader and prove that he's the most capable digital  
leader that ever existed. He knows that he will eventually have to reveal to others what he  
does but he hopes that day doesn't come any time soon or when it does, they will be ready.  
  
Digi-download Data:  
Golemon  
This data originally belonged to  
Jorge when Monochromon defeated  
Golemon at Mount Rushmore. Rick  
gave Jorge Frigimon's data and  
received Golemon's data in  
return. This data will give  
Betamon the ability to digivolve  
to Mud Frigimon, an alternate  
champion form.  
  
  
Waru Seadramon  
Rick and Marisa were able to come  
to the aid of Nikolai and Shinji  
when Waru Seadramon attacked  
New York. Downloading this data  
into Seadramon will give him the  
ability to perform the ultimate's  
attack, Dark Blast. 


	11. The Commander's Secret: A New Old Friend

Digimon: Digidefenders  
  
Episode 11: The Commander's Secret: A New Old Friend  
  
=============================================================================================  
It's hard to believe that a lot has changed over the years. The world used to be so simple, so  
carefree.  
  
That was before they came. The Wild Ones, the inorganic animals, the Digimon.  
  
I wasn't even in the position I was at now. In fact, I was just a common thief, no different  
from the other riff raff you would usually find roaming around Shinjuku. I was an alley cat,   
dirty, wild, savage, feral, no amount of words could describe how I came to be in that position.  
How did I get this way? That's a question I too am asking.  
  
I was good at what I did: stealing. Perhaps that was why the DD project ran so smoothely,  
because I was technically stealing children, stealing away their old lives and giving them new  
ones, one where things aren't as carefree as it was in times long past.  
=============================================================================================  
  
"DUCK!" The children ducked as the giant bug came around for another pass.  
  
"This is insane," Rick called. "Ashley."  
  
"I know, I know. Saberdramon!"  
  
"I'm doing my best, Ashley," the giant bird Digimon called again.  
  
"Yard Sale Bomb!" The Digidefenders scrambled for cover as a washer fell from nowhere.  
  
"Those have to be the craziest powers I have ever seen. Mari, what are they again?"  
  
------------------Digimon--------------------------------------Database-----------------------  
  
Name: Roachmon  
Level: Champion  
Type: Insect  
Attribute: Virus  
Attacks: Garbage Dump, Yard Sale Bomb, Dream Dust, Flying Attack  
  
Mari: Roachmon. Wow, they has a lot of attacks. And they're all corny.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Garbage Dump!" A bag of garbage dropped on Kiwimon's head.  
  
"Ow, those corny attacks really pack some punch," she commented.  
  
"This is insane. Saberdramon, Leomon, and Seadramon are the only Digimon who can reach those  
Roachmon," Rick commented. Mari looked through her Digidownload data. All she had were  
Boarmon and Ninjamon.  
  
"Yard Sale Bomb!"  
  
"Get away!" Nikolai pushed the two of them out of the way of the falling grand piano.  
  
"I could've gotten away myself, you know," Mari said annoyed.  
  
"Think of it as my way of repaying you for what you did for me in Paris."  
  
There were about four Roachmon in all, but each of them were pretty powerful. The Digidefenders  
had already tried defeating them in their rookie forms, Rick even had Betamon digivolve to Mud  
Frigimon. It wasn't good.  
  
==================================================================================================  
The Shinjuku Government Center is the tallest building in Shinjuku. It was like the Japanese World  
Trade Center although now that might be a pretty bad analogy. It also had all those radar dishes  
and antannae on it. That meant that whoever worked there either worked in the communication  
business or they're trying to pick up television stations from all over Earth.  
  
It was the perfect chance to truly test my thieving prowess.  
  
Getting in wasn't so hard. A sewer pipe lead to an emergency exit on the very bottom. I manage  
to get in by cutting the lock with a knife. Either whoever lived or worked here was either  
careless, they didn't know this door existed, or they didn't think anyone would be crazy enough  
to try such a feet.  
  
Either way, fate was shining down on me.  
  
I climbed the stairs all the way up. I could've used the elevator, but I also didn't want to get  
caught. I kept going until I was on the verge of collapse. I decided to stop on a floor.  
Coming out, I walked down a hallway. People looked at me once then continued on their merry way.  
I don't know why they didn't stop me and I didn't question it.  
  
I finally stopped at an office. This one had wooden doors with polish and a brass nameplate.  
Obviously, whoever worked here was the boss.  
  
The door was unlocked! This was too good to be true. Then again, he might've been there in  
which case I was screwed big time. But the office was empty. Not only that, but there was a  
computer set up on the desk. I sat down in the chair (comfy) and hacked into their mainframe.  
  
"All right, Mr. Businessman," I said to myself. "Let's see what juicy little secrets you hide."  
  
Later, I realized that I shouldn't have said that, because then I wouldn't have found out.  
  
The files detained outlines for some sort of computer program. I knew zilch about computers at  
the time but I was a quick learner. I had to be, you never know when someone would be onto you.  
The computer program was called Yuggoth. Apparently it was some sort of tracking program. So  
this guy worked for some sort of computer firm.  
  
Then I read further. The program was suppose to keep track of "Wild Ones." Those two words,  
with the capital letters, meant it was the code name for something.  
  
I opened up the file on the Wild Ones and it was there that I first discovered Digimon. At  
first, I thought maybe it was a spelling error, but no. This file gave everything, their  
genetic makeup, their history, something called "digivolving." One sentence caught my interest.  
  
"They must be destroyed at all costs."  
  
Suddenly I realized that this wasn't a computer firm at all, it was some sort of government  
agency.  
  
It was then that the door opened and he came in.  
  
I got into a defensive stanse. He had all the trademarks of a government flunkie. Short blonde  
hair, eyes hidden behind a pair of dark glasses, a three piece black suit. For some reason, he  
was opening and closing a lighter.  
  
He scowled at me, I scowled back. But there was no denying the truth, he caught me.  
============================================================================================  
  
"Digi-Download Gesomon data!" Ebidramon's claws were replaced with tentacles. He reached out  
and snared one of the Roachmon. Squeezing it, it dissolved and copied its data into Nikolai's  
D-4.  
  
"One down, three to go," Shinji said. But the Roachmon continued their barrage.  
  
"Man, there throwing everything at us but the kitchen sink," Ashley commented. But as she turned  
to run, what fell right in front of her but a sink. "Me and my big mouth."  
  
"Dream Dust!" Little sprinkles began falling over them.  
  
"Cover your mouth," Rick instructed. Everyone did so and held their breath as an added defense.  
Saberdramon flapped his mighty wings and a wind blew the dust away.  
  
"I think it's over," Rick said. "Looks like we all made it."  
  
"Not all of us," Seadramon said. Rick looked in his direction and saw that Shinji and Kiwimon  
were knocked out. Kiwimon dedigivolved to Floramon and returned to her card form. Mari grabbed  
Floramon's card before the Roachmon could drop a desk on it.  
  
=============================================================================================  
It was a stalemate. The only response he gave to me asking for his name was Yamaki. Was that  
his first name? Last name? Some sort of code name? Well he definitely wasn't giving out any  
more information.  
  
"How much did you see?" He asked.  
  
"Enough," I replied.  
  
"How much is enough?"  
  
"Enough."  
  
Yamaki slammed his hand down on the table of the interrogation room we were in. "For crying out  
loud, stop these riddles. Tell me your name right now!"  
  
I decided to give him a break and told him my first name. He looked me over as if trying to  
assess that my name went with my face. Unkempt hair, bloodshot eyes, a lean frame from doing  
all sorts of arobic-type activities (i.e. running away from the cops).  
  
My father always told me that to be successful, you must take advantage of the situation other  
people put you into. I decided to evoke that advice.  
  
"I tell you what. You give me the nickle and dime tour and I'll keep what you're doing a secret.  
Okay with you?"  
  
"Not okay with me! You are in no position to make demands!"  
  
"All right then, I guess I should take my findings to the press. I'm sure what you're doing is  
breaking some law."  
  
Yamaki growled. "You would never escape here."  
  
"I've escaped from much tighter security, Yamaki. This'll be a walk in the park."  
  
Yamaki took ten deep breaths. I knew because I counted them. Obviously, he was trying to calm  
that savage temper of his.  
  
Eventually, he consented. "Follow me." He took me to the very top of one of the towers. He  
told me that the place was called Hypnos, short for HYPer Network Online Solutions." There  
was a huge control room, monitors encompassed the room. High above were two chairs. Two  
operators wearing high-tech goggles were sitting in them, a tall redhead with an abnormally thin  
body and a short blonde who was trying her best not to be seen by Yamaki.  
  
I turned to Yamaki. "Why do you think these 'Wild Ones'..." I made quote signs with my fingers.  
"Need to be destroyed at all cost?"  
  
He turned to look at me. There was disgust and malice in his eyes, I could tell even though he  
had his glasses on. It took all my energy to keep from slapping him senseless.  
  
"They are a menace to society, destructive and hideous. I hope to one day wipe them out."  
  
I didn't say anything. I admit I wasn't an angel, but such destruction was far beyond from  
anything even I wanted to do.  
  
"You will not tell anyone what you have seen here, right?" Yamaki asked.  
  
"Sure," I replied. For the fifteenth time, I cursed myself and my curiosity.  
==============================================================================================  
  
"Dark Saber!"  
  
"Ice Blast!"  
  
"Fist of the Beast King!"  
  
"Coral Crusher!"  
  
But no matter how hard the Digimon tried, there was no way they could hit the Roachmon.  
  
"Shinji!" Leomon flew down on Dinobeemon's wings and landed by his partner.  
  
"He's all right, Leomon," Mari assured him, "just K-Oed."  
  
"We have no choice," Nikolai told Rick. "We need to get Chi, Eli, and Nikolai over here right  
now. Rick, contact the Commander."  
  
Rick gave him anannoyed look. He was suppose to be the leader, not Nikolai.  
  
=============================================================================================  
Yamaki apparently didn't trust me to keep my word because next thing I knew, somebody signed me  
up for Boot Camp.  
  
All throughout my training, one thought kept running through my mind: the 'Wild Ones.' Were they  
just a reckless as Yamaki said they were? Or were they merely the victim of prejudice, like  
certain humans?  
  
I often wrote letters to him, dropping hints like 'things are not always what they seem' or  
'wild doesn't always mean savage.' He probably thought I was talking jibberish.  
  
Eventually, I worked my way up to my current rank. I was stationed at the military base in  
Shinjuku. One night I was patrolling my own stomping grounds. And that was when I came upon  
her.  
  
She obviously had been in a battle, her body was covered with bruises and scars. I picked her  
up.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked, surprised to hear compassion coming from my voice.  
  
"I've been better," she replied weakly. Suddenly she began to glow. She changed into something  
else, a smaller version of herself.  
  
I saw myself reflected in her eyes. Like me, she was ruthless and savage, but she was also noble  
and had a good heart. In short, it was like we were one and the same.  
  
"Hold it right there!" I turned around to discover a S.W.A.T. Team heading in my direction.  
But I knew they weren't normal S.W.A.T. Team members, but a commando squad sent by Hypnos.  
  
"Step away from the Wild One," their leader told me, confirming my suspician. "It's coming with  
us."  
  
"Like blazes it is," I said drawing out the hand gun that I kept underneath my shirt for just  
such an emergency.  
  
"Hand it over or we'll be forced to shoot," the leader warned.  
  
"Same here. Tell your boss Yamaki that there is more than one way to handle Wild Ones other than  
killing them."  
  
"They're dangerous!" The leader protested. Yup, definitely Yamaki's stooge.  
  
"Yeah, but then again..." I fired the gun between his feet. "So am I." And then I turned and  
ran away. I knew this area like the back of my hand and I knew exactly where to run to get  
away from them.  
  
Or so I thought.  
  
Apparently an alleyway, that I thought to have been clear, had a brick wall in the center of it.  
  
I was at the mercy of the commando team.  
  
Or so I thought.  
  
The little bundle in my arms said something then fired a beam of light at them. It knocked one  
of the soldiers back. She kept on doing that. Once the team saw they were outgunned, they  
retreated.  
  
That was when I felt two things in my pocket. I took out a blue colored card that looked like  
it had a hologram on it. The other was a card reader. Military personnell use these to scan  
an officer's ID badge to check to see if they have clearance to a certain area. I ran the blue  
card through the reader. It sparkled and suddenly changed. The device it took the form of was  
generally round and had a small screen on it. There was a crack on the side like one of those  
credit card scanners one would normally find in a grocery store. There was a strap on it.  
  
Suddenly the device changed shape again. This new form looked like a large digital watch or  
some sort of wrist device.  
  
As for the card itself, it became what looked like a playing card with her picture on the front.  
  
It was then that I knew what I had to do.  
==============================================================================================  
  
"Commander?" The Commander opened her eyes. One of the technicians was staring at her funny.  
"Commander, the Digidefenders are trying to contact you."  
  
The Commander left her station and went up to the communication consol. "What is it?"  
  
"Commander, the Roachmon have us pinned down, can you contact Eli, Jorge, and Chi for us?"  
  
The Commander stared straight forward as if lost in thought. Suddenly she put on a face that was  
a mixture of realization and fury, furious that she didn't realize it to begin with.  
  
"I'm on my way."  
  
Rick paused a moment, staring at his D-4. Did the Commander just say she was on her way? To  
contact the other Digidefenders or here to the battlesite?  
  
"Digi-Download Roachmon data!" Nikolai commanded. Roachmon's wings appeared on Ebidramon's  
back as he joined Seadramon, Saberdramon, and Leomon in the sky.  
  
"Digi-Download Chameleonmon data!" Ashley shouted. Saberdramon immediately vanished, becoming  
the same color as the sky. The Roachmon looked around for him but spotted Ebidramon instead.  
  
"Yard Sale Bomb." And a matching dryer to the washer that the Roachmon dropped earlier landed  
square on the Roachmon.  
  
"Dark Saber!" Saberdramon deactivated Chameleonmon's cloaking powers and fired his attack,  
dissolving the Roachmon and copying his data into Ashley's D-4.  
  
"Where are they," Rick muttered as the two remaining Roachmon gained up on Ebidramon.  
  
=============================================================================================  
I immediately took what I found to my superiors. They said they would look into it. They  
probably thought I was crazy at the time, but they realized the truth once they sent in their own  
man to investigate.  
  
I was given funding to spearhead the project. A Command Center was built and trusthworthy men  
and women were gathered from around Japan. All of them knew my secret and knew what was  
eventually coming: the formation of a group of people dedicated to sending the Digimon back to  
their own world and out of Yamaki's grasp where he could perform who-knows-what sort of torture  
experiments on.  
  
The formation of the Digidefenders.  
=============================================================================================  
  
The Commander stepped up to the control screen. She pressed her hand against it and disappeared  
in a flash of light.  
  
"Ebidramon, dedigivolve, you're too much of a target!" Nikolai instructed. Ebidramon turned  
back into Gizamon. He landed safely. Leomon Seadramon and Saberdramon dedigivolved as well.  
Shinji was beginning to stir. Ashley was watching over him.  
  
"Guys, Shinji's beginning to wake up!"  
  
"Garbage Dump!" The Digidefenders scattered again as a pile of garbage dropped from the sky.  
  
"The Department of Sanitation is going to have a field day," Rick cracked.  
  
Shinji's D-Pilot began to glow. The others turned expecting to see Jorge, Chi, and Eli or any  
combination of the three. They certainly weren't expecting the Commander.  
  
"Commander, what are you doing here?" Rick asked.  
  
"I'm going to help you stop them," the Commander replied.  
  
Mari let out a snort of cynicism. "What are you going to do, order them to leave?"  
  
"If things were that easy, yeah, but they aren't, so I'm going to have to take care of them some  
other way."  
  
The Commander stood before the Roachmon.  
  
"Hey look who it is," one of the Roachmon said. "This gal thinks she can be some sort of hero."  
  
"This is going to get messy in more ways than one," Mari commented and Nikolai agreed with her.  
  
"The Commander doesn't know what she's doing," Ashley said helping an awake but dazed Shinji to   
his feet.  
  
The Commander took off her sunglasses and the Digidefenders saw her eyes for the first time, two  
green orbs that almost seemed to crackle with energy.  
  
"You're right, I didn't know what I was doing... until now, now I realize why I was given it, so  
I could do something other than sit on the sidelines."  
  
The Commander took off one of her gloves and pushed up her sleeve. The Digidefenders all gasped.  
On her left pale-white wrist was a solid blue D-4.  
  
"A D-4," Shinji identified, still trying to shake out the effects of Roachmon's Dream Dust. "How  
did she get that."  
  
The Commander also reached into her jacket and took out a blue card case similar to the ones the  
Digidefenders kept their Digimon cards in.  
  
"Digimerge!" The Commander shouted sliding the card through the D-4 the same way the others did.  
The card expanded to form what looked like a small white dog with big blue eyes and a gold collar  
around her neck.  
  
------------------Digimon--------------------------------------Database-----------------------  
  
Name: Salamon  
Level: Rookie  
Type: Mammal  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Attacks: Puppy Howling, Petty Punch  
  
Elecmon: It's Salamon. She may be small, but her attacks are nothing to howl at.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rick paused in thought. "If I remember my digivolving guide, Salamon eventually digivolves to...  
NO WAY!"  
  
"Salamon, attack!" The Commander ordered.  
  
"Puppy Howling!" Salamon shot out a blast of green energy waves that knocked one of the Roachmon  
back.  
  
"That's it!" The other Roachmon cried. "You're going down!"  
  
"No, you are," the Commander argued as she pressed the digivolving button on her D-4. "Salamon,  
digivolve."  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Salamon, digivolve to... Gatomon!" Salamon turned into a white cat with large claws in green  
and orange gloves, large ears with purples spikes of fur on top, and a long purple and white tail  
with a gold ring around it.  
  
"I knew it!" Rick cried.  
  
------------------Digimon--------------------------------------Database-----------------------  
  
Name: Gatomon  
Level: Champion  
Type: Animal  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Attacks: Lightning Paw, Cat's Eye Hypnotism  
  
Betamon: Well, if you knew that Gatomon was Salamon's champion form and that she channels the  
energy from her tail ring into her attacks, then you're right.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Gatomon, it's time to finish them once and for all."  
  
"You got it," Gatomon cried, her voice sounding the exact same way as her character on the show.  
Her tail ring begin to glow at the same time her claws also glowed with energy.  
  
"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon stabbed one of the Roachmon right in the chest. The Roachmon was  
vanquished.  
  
The other Roachmon, enraged at his brother's defeat, flew up to the air and performed a flying  
attack, diving down at his opponent.  
  
Again, Gatomon's tail ring began to glow. But this time, her eyes narrowed and revealed a  
purple light.  
  
"Cat's Eye Hypnotism."  
  
Immediately the Roachmon froze. "What... Can't... move."  
  
"Penguinmon, now!"  
  
Roachmon managed to turn his head to see Penguinmon, equipped with Airdramon's wings, soar at him  
like a raging bullet. "Slide Attack!" He hit the Roachmon in the back, stabbing him with his  
beak. Just like his brothers, the final Roachmon disappeared.  
  
"Hey, Marisa, I have a present for you." Ashley transferred the data she collected from the  
fourth Roachmon over to her D-4.  
  
"Thanks," Mari said as if what she wanted to say was 'thanks for giving me something I don't need  
or want.'  
  
"Commander, I didn't know you had a D-4," Nikolai said.  
  
"Yeah," Shinji agreed. "How did that come about?"  
  
"It's a long story," the Commander said redonning her sun glasses.  
  
"I like long stories," Mari said as if it was a challenge.  
  
The Commander nodded. Gatomon, walking on all fours, behind her. "All right, well it all  
started years before the Digimon came. I wasn't even at the rank I am now. In fact..."  
  
------------------Digimon--------------------------------------Database-----------------------  
----------------------------------Digidefender Profile----------------------------------------  
  
Name: Pavelnik, Nikolai  
Nickname: None  
Age: 14  
Height: 5'0"  
Weight: 105 lbs.  
Hair: Red  
Eyes: Brown  
Skin: White  
DOB: 5/5/1988  
POB: Moscow, Russia  
  
Digimon:  
Gizamon  
Ebidramon  
  
In many ways, Nikolai's personality rivals that of his teammate, Marisa LeChon. He too is not  
afraid to state his opinion on things or take action to solve a problem. Too often, that action  
results in a fight. He's a take charge kind of guy and will do anything to stop anything that he  
feels is inhumane or cruel.  
  
While Nikolai's personality might mirror Marisa's, people with her attitude make him really  
mad. While the two were in France, Nikolai told her in no uncertain terms what he thought of  
her. As Mari brought her hand up to slap him, Nikolai, rather than take it like one normally   
would, blocked it. Upon reflection, Nikolai appears to hold his feelings above anything else,   
even the code of conduct that says a man has to absorb the slap of a woman.  
  
Nikolai lives in the northern part of Russia with his parents and uncle. He is well-liked around  
town. He has won the City-Wide Kickboxing championship two years in a row, so he will retaliate  
against anybody, even evil Digimon.  
  
Over the course of the series, Nikolai will lose his jagged appearance and adopt one of humility.  
Although that may not be happening any time soon.  
  
Digi-Download Data  
  
Gesomon   
Nikolai received Gesomon's data  
while he was in Paris with Mari.  
When Floramon failed against him,  
Nikolai sent Ebidramon into  
battle where he succeeded by  
dragging him under water.  
When Ebidramon receives Gesomon's  
data, his claws turn into talons  
and he can perform Gesomon's  
coral crusher.  
  
Roachmon   
Nikolai was in Chicago along with  
Rick, Mari, Shinji, and Ashley  
when four Roachmon attacked.  
He managed to defeat one of them,  
But it took Gatomon, who was then  
revealed to be the Commander's  
Digimon partner, and Penguinmon/  
Saberdramon to defeat the other  
three. 


End file.
